Fiolee:Aaa High School
by TheVivianaXD
Summary: Gumball decides it's time to make a public school in Aaa, and Fionna enrolls there. She sees that Marshall is there with her. Will she and Marshall start a romantic relationship? Find out! Read! Stop Reading the Summary! Come on! Click here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

POV Fionna

Gumball had thought everyone in Aaa should have an education, so he put together a long building right next to the candy kingdom and called it Aaa High School. Of course, he wasn't old enough to be a teacher so he hired a bunch of science professors. Then there was the Ice Queen, she had begged him to make her a teacher (so she could "spend more time with him"). He said no, and then Ice Queen forced him to hire her. Today was my first day and I already felt queasy in my stomach.

"Come on Fi let's hurry, or else we won't get good seats," said Cake rushing me.

"Okay, okay!" I said, and I stuffed my notebooks and pencils in my backpack.

"OH DEAR, OH DEAR WE'RE LATE!" Cake yelled from outside the tree house.

Cake grabbed me and she set me on her back. She quickly ran towards the Candy Kingdom, near the candy Kingdom was a long two-story white building. Cake set me down on the floor and we walked into the doors.

"What do you have for first period?" she whispered into my ear.

I looked at the schedule Gumball had sent me.

"Um… Music," I replied.

"Aww," she reacted sadly.

I looked at the watch on the wall. 7:45. I thought that maybe I should go ahead to class.

"I should go bye cake," I waved and her, and made my way towards room A7.

I reached for the doorknob of Music class. As the door opened, I saw Marshall Lee sitting in the front row with his bass guitar. He saw me, gave me a smile, and waved. I could never tell what Marshall was thinking, but I had always had mixed feelings about him. _Did I like him like him? Or maybe he's just my bud. Maybe he likes me and I don't even know it!_ I thought. I snapped out of my thinking zone, and took a seat next to him.

"Hey Marshall," I smiled.

"What's up?" he replied back with a smile just as big as mine.

Then, a teacher came in. She was a water element, and she carried a clarinet case.

"Hello students I'm your music teacher Ms. Claire," she introduced herself, " I will pick an instrument for each one of you."

She walked towards Marshall, "you have a bass so you can play guitar." She then looked at me and said, "You'll play guitar too"

After she told everyone which instrument they'd play she sat at her desk. She seemed friendly, but she could likely be a bad guy. Just in case someone **was** evil I kept my retractable sword in my backpack, just in case.

"I will bring the instruments tomorrow morning, in the mean while we'll learn some notes," she announced.

Marshall whispered to me, "This got to be boring; I already know all this stuff"

I didn't know how to react so I just smiled. Maybe schools wouldn't be so bad after all. All the other periods past by fast. I actually had science with Marshall, and he was my partner. I had math with Gumball, and I had history and English with cake.

After school, I went outside to wait for Cake. I then felt something grab my hat; my hat flew off my head and I looked up to see Marshall Lee.

"Give it back!" I blushed.

He laughed and gave it back, and then he asked, "So, Fionna, I was wondering since we're both playing guitar do you want me to teach you? You could come over if you want"

I smiled and tried to act natural, "That would be flippin' awesome!"

"Great it's a date," he said, and when he realized he said 'date' he actually blushed!

"I, uh, meant see you then," he tried to fix.

Marshall Lee floated away, leaving me standing there, and then Cake came out.

She saw me blushing and asked, "What the matter?"

"I think I have a date with Marshall Lee tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

POV Marshall

I couldn't believe I said me and Fionna were on a date! Was I insane? I mean, yeah I like her (good thing I hide my emotions well), but she's the last human. She's so fragile that I could easy break her. Not just break her but her heart too! I shouldn't tell her at least for now, but maybe I could make a move on her. For some reason, I like to make her blush. I try so hard that I end up doing stupid things that look 'hot'. I don't get it! I looked out the window and saw Fionna coming. _Keep cool Marshall _I thought to myself.

I opened the door to see her in a red scarf, and winter boots. I wouldn't blame her, it was snowing outside.

"What's up," I greeted her.

"Nothing much," she replied, "may I come in?"

"Sure thing"

She stepped inside, and I turned the furnace a little higher. I turned around to grab my bass, and when I turned back she sat on my couch. I had finally exchanged my couch for a softer one; I actually sit on it now, but only something when I want to. I took a seat next to her.

"So," I began, and I gave her the bass.

I then wrapped one of my arms around her and helped her support the bass. I could smell red coming to her face. She was blushing. Like I said, I liked making girls blush. It felt as if I was pleasing them; like they were falling for me. I looked at her and smirked, but she just looked down and tried to get her hands in place. I quietly took her hands and helped her. Fionna's skin was warm against mine. They made me remember what it was like when I was human again.

"Okay, here're the basic cords," I said, and I guided her hands.

Every time I looked at her I felt as if I was falling more and more in love.

POV Fionna

I felt as if I was going to melt. Marshall was guiding my fingers, and I felt like I was… falling in love with him. He was amazing, and I was pretty sure that night that I loved him.

I looked at the clock on the wall, 5:30. I should probably say that I needed to go, but I just didn't want to. I wanted to stay in his hands, and keep the lessons going until sunrise… wow that sounded really um… nuts. I'll just tell him.

"Wow, look at the time," I gasped, "I really need to go"

Marshall Lee put on a disappointed expression. He seemed to like the lessons too.

"Here, let me fly you."

Marshall Lee has flown me before, but this was different. Back then I didn't want any part of him. I felt like he was just a bully (the henchman episode), but today he was sweet. I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Marshall might be my true love! And to think I've spent most of my life chasing down a wad of gum when he was there for me all along.

POV Marshall

I know that I said I didn't like her before, but this is different now. I got to know her. I know now that Fionna is different from any other girl I've ever met. Unlike Ashley she has a kind heart, and she's a hero. Fionna's … my hero.

"Sure," Fionna accepted my request.

I smiled, and opened the door. Fionna put on her scarf, and I carried her by her arms. The snow had lightened up. I wished that I could just tell her right at the moment that I loved her, but that would be too sudden. I have to make my confession to her special. I wanted to surprise her with at least some flowers, but all I had were loose change in my pockets and a key to my door.

I then saw the tree house. I set Fionna onto the snow, and she smiled at me.

"Well, bye," I said in farewell.

I turned around to fly away but I stopped when Fionna said, "wait!"

"What is it?"

She blushed and hesitated, but she asked, "Marshall, why did you say it was a date"

I just laughed, and flew away. See what I did there? I created mystery. The snow began to get heavy, and pretty soon I couldn't see. I landed into the forest. I was too far from my home, but the snow made it almost impossible to move, but I kept going. It might've been impossible for a mortal, but I wasn't. I was a vampire, and I had to suck it up and keep going. I finally made it to my house, and I passed out on the couch. With that storm, how could I go to school?

POV Fionna

I didn't notice the snow getting heavier. I just ran into the door and yelled to cake, "IT WAS A DATE!"

"Oh my gosh! Tell me everything that happened," said Cake.

I explained to her how Marshall Lee put his arms around me, and how he had thought me about cords. Lastly, I told her how Marshall Lee just flew away laughing when I asked him why I said it was a date.

"Ohh! That's a sign!" Cake said excitedly.

I just rolled my eyes. After I took a shower, I went to bed, but I couldn't call asleep. Marshall Lee was running all through my mine. Marshall was different from other guys I knew. They were all sissies that couldn't even protect themselves from the Ice Queen, but Marshall could defend himself while defending another person. Maybe he could even defend me. Marshall Lee the Vampire King, no, he was** my** vampire king.

Then a question rolled into my head. Should I confess my love for him? No, not today, not tomorrow, I had to wait for when the time was right. I can't just go up to him and say _I love you Marshall Lee my vampire king!_ No, Marshall deserved better. I had to wait for when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV Fionna

I woke up in the morning, and got out of bed. Luckily, the snow had lightened. Why luckily? That would mean I could see Marshall at school again. Plus, he was in my science class and he had agreed to be my partner for projects, and today we were going to be assigned our first project.

I got out of bed, got ready, and went downstairs for breakfast. I cooked myself some bacon pancakes (my favorites!) and got Cake some cereal (No bacon pancakes for her, because she ate all of my Fionna cakes again).

As I ate, Cake ran downstairs yelling, "OH MY GLOB, OH MY GLOB!"

"You sound like LSP," I laughed.

Cake just rolled her eyes and said, "I got a date with Lord Monochromicorn!"

"Um… good for you," I replied.

After breakfast, I got on Cake's back and we road off towards Aaa High School. The snow had finally stopped, but there was still snow on the ground and it was above my ankles. I mean, did someone mess with the Ice Queen? Sadly, Ice Queen was our math "teacher." She didn't actually teach though, she mostly just yelled at us if we got a problem wrong. Guess who she hated most; that's right, good old Fionna.

We had finally made it to the school and I dismounted Cake.

"Oh shoot we're late!" I yelled.

I knew because the bus has left, and the bus always dropped off kids on time. I speed walked into the hall, and peered at the clock hung on the wall, 7:55. Oh no. When I finally opened the door to the music class; RING! Everyone was already in their seats, and the teacher had been talking to the class. I quietly made my way to the seat next to Marshall Lee.

I felt embarrassed and blushed. Other than that, music class went by fast. The teacher passed out the instruments, and taught us about the bass clef and treble clef. The bell had finally rung signaling that class was finally over. I walked towards my locker, got my books, and walked to science class.

"Hey Fionna," Marshall greeted me, "What's up!"

"Nothing good, you saw what happened in music class!"

"Oh come on, you were just late big deal!"

"I interrupted the class!"

"It's not like we were doing anything; class just started."

The argument kept on going like that until science with Professor Marsh. He was a candy person, and he was a marshmallow, but he was super smart. I guess Gumball should've started the school years ago, because I couldn't understand a single thing Professor Marsh was saying!

"Okay, today we are going to build a diagram of atoms and molecules; that's right; the periodic table!" Professor Marsh announced.

_Atoms, what language was he speaking, French? _I thought. He announced that we were going to work in partnerships, and he selected each person's partner. I was paired with Marshall Lee (of course).

When school ended Cake and I hurried home for our dates. I mean! I wasn't on a date with Marshall! I was in a study session, and… you know what? Forget it. When I got home, Cake and Lord Monochromicorn gave me a lift to Marshall's house, and they dropped me off in front of his cave. This was it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(I'm terribly sorry that Chapter 3 was so short; it was because I accidentally didn't save the original in my computer, so I had to type it again)

I stood in front of Marshall Lee's house, hands shaking. I walked towards the door as the clacking of my shoes shot echoes through the cave. Raising my hand, I knocked onto the door. When Marshall answered the door, I quickly commanded my hands to stop shaking.

"Hey Marsh," I said happily.

"Hey Blue," He greeted me back.

I walked into his house, and took a seat at the couch.

"So Mozart," I started, "What are we gonna learn today?"

"I got a book of songs, maybe you could play them."

Then he reached for his bass sitting in the corner of the room. Then I realized, I had forgotten my guitar.

"Um… Marshall, I forgot my guitar at the tree house," I stated embaressed of myself.

"Oh, that's okay I'll go get it for you," he volunteered.

When Marshall flew out the cave, I decided to do some adventuring. I stood up and went towards the kitchen. I looked around, and helped myself to a strawberry. Then, I climbed into his room. There I saw his song book sitting in his desk._ You know, I never actually paid attention when I heard him singing his journal _I thought. I picked it up and flipped towards a random page.

There It read: _Okay, forget what I said about not having friends. I actually like this girl deep down. I can't get her out of my head, because she's amazing. Unpredictable, and Beautiful, but when will I tell her?_

As I read, I heard footsteps in the cave, Marshall. I quickly put the book back, and flipped into the kitchen. There was no time to sit on the couch, so I opened the fridge and acted like nothing had happened. Then, Marshall opened the door.

"My strawberries!" he yelled and tossed the guitar onto the couch. He tackled me, and the bowl flew out of my hands.

I laughed, "Glob your greedy!"

He started laughing too, and we picked up the strawberries together. When we were done, he put the strawberries on the counter, and we took a seat on the couch.

"Okay, let's start," he said.

He put his arm around me once again, and I hoped that he wouldn't notice the loud heart beats. While he was teaching me how to play "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", my mind wondered somewhere else. _Was what he wrote in his journal about me?_ I thought. I mean, it was well possible that he could've been talking about me, but I had flipped to a random page. It could've been his ex girlfriend, Ashley. Well, then again, we've been getting closer lately. He does seem to like me. Wait… what am I thinking? I know this sounds arrogant, but I could be unpredictable sometimes, and I guess when I'm kicking butt I might look awesome.

When the lesson was done, I looked at the clock, 4:00. Cake wasn't going to be home until 6:00.

"Hey, Cake's not going to be home in a while," I stated, "Could I maybe, hang around for a the time being?"

"Sure," he smiled.

There it was his smile. The one I loved dearly. The one that could practically drive me crazy.

"Mathematical!" I said.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me.

I thought for a second. There was so much we could do. Finally, I decided on one thing.

"We could go adventuring!"

"Of course," he laughed.

"But I want to go somewhere special, how about the fire kingdom?" I suggested.

"I actually snatched a fireproof potion from Gumball," he said, "We could use that."

"Awesome!"

(In my story Fionna and Flame Prince didn't meet yet, so, yeah.) Marshall went upstairs, and he got the potion. He dripped some of it on himself, and some on me. Slowly, we turned a shade of blue.

"'Kay, we're ready," he announced.

"Then let's go," I said.

He flew me towards the fire kingdom as fast as he could, and he landed me onto the ground. The ground felt warm, but bearable. We walked towards the castle.

"Wait," he stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"We can't just walk into the place; I'll fly us up into that window."

"Good idea," I praised him.

He grabbed me by the arms, and as we reached the top window, he flung me in. I rolled into the room, and I stood up. The room smelled sort of like old men. The smell came from some scented candles on a nightstand next to a bed.

"What's that smell?" he whispered to me.

I pointed towards the candles, and he let out an 'oh'. Marshall reached for the door, but I stopped him.

"We can't just walk through the halls," I explained, "Let's use that air vent on the wall."

Marshall flew up, and pried the vent off. He then carried me into the vent and went in. It was squishy, but I could still crawl through. Suddenly, I fell down into something. Then, Marshall fell down too.

When I looked up I saw an audience of flame people. Marshall and I were on a stage, probably a theater. As my eyes moved around the crowd, I saw the Flame Queen next to a boy. He had amazing fiery hair, and he looked at me surprised.

"Guards!" The Flame Queen yelled, "Seize them!"

"What!" I yelled.

Guards came towards us, and tried to get us.

"Fionna hold on!" he yelled.

Marshall grabbed my arms, and lifted me up. Surprisingly, the flame guards could jump pretty high. Then, large curtains caught my eye. If I could someone get the curtains maybe we could cover the guards, and that would buy us enough time to escape.

I told Marshall my plan.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Positive," I assured him.

Marshall quickly threw me towards the curtain, and when I reached them I grabbed them, turned around, and threw it at Marshall. Marshall Lee quickly threw down the curtains, and the confused guards fell to the ground. I ran towards the audience, and jumped. Marshall Lee quickly grabbed me, and we got the hay out of there. When we got out of the Fire Kingdom, Marshall set me onto the grass, and we started laughing.

"That was the stupidest thing ever," I laughed.

After that, Marshall started to fly to towards the tree house.

"Marshall," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Who was that guy next to the Flame Queen?"

"Oh that's the Flame Prince," Marshall said with disgust, "you should stay away from him though, he's full of evil."

When we reached the tree house, we said our good-byes, and I opened the door to see Cake playing with BMO.

"How was your day?" asked Cake.

"Flippin' awesome," I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you guys so much; I feel so special whenever I get a new review, favorite, or follow you guys are so supportive ^-^

POV Fionna

I was in math class. The black board was dusty, and the Ice Queen was "teaching" us. She was actually just throwing problems at us from the math book. I sat next to Gumball just in case the Ice Queen was going to do any funny business.

When the Ice Queen threw a problem to me, she always assumes that I was wrong and scolds me. I mean, I don't even think that she knows the answers to these problems, but it was a completely different story with Gumball. The Ice Queen gave him good grades and praised him.

"Okay Gumball," she said, "What is *some random math problem*"

When Gumball told Ice Queen his guess, she praised him again. She started messaging his shoulders. My hand inched towards my backpack for my retractable sword. Just then, a huge chunk of ice appeared around my hands. It was so cold it felt like my hand was burning! My eyes widened and I looked at the Ice Queen.

"What's the matter?" she smirked.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

Quickly, I used my foot and kicked my backpack into the air. It fell onto my lap, and I used my other hand to open it up. When I took out my sword, she froze the entire room. Everyone was covered in a thin layer of ice.

"What the hay!" I screamed, "Unfreeze them!"

Suddenly, she froze me too. Only my head remained outside of the huge chunk of ice. The cold-blooded queen unfroze Gumball and grabbed him.

"FIONNA HELP!" he pleaded to me.

_Does it look like I can help? _I thought. Ice Queen flew out of the window with him. When she was about a mile away, the ice was finally weak enough for me to break free. The ice shattered into a million pieces, but I didn't pay attention to that. Right now, my job was to save Gumball, but how? I needed help, but everyone was in class. I then realized something. Flame Prince, he was my only hope. He was made of fire, and could surely melt the ice. Then again, I didn't have much time. Plus, the ice kingdom would probably melt at his touch. I didn't have enough time to think I had to act quickly.

I quickly slung my backpack onto my shoulder, and I ran and jumped out the window with my sword held high up in the air. When I reached the ground, I started running after her as fast as I could. Gumball… I had to save him. I might not love him, but without him the candy kingdom would surely be in chaos. That reminded me, I needed Cake or someone to make sure that the candy kingdom wouldn't find out Gumball was kidnapped… again.

I opened my backpack, and took out my phone. My phone stated that it was about 1:00, passing period. I had a chance. I called Cake first, and told her to ditch class, and make sure the candy kingdom was safe. After that, I called Marshall and told him to meet me at the border of the ice kingdom.

I put my phone away, and kept running. It was started to get chilly, and that meant that I was near the ice kingdom. After about a half hour of running, I made it to the boundaries. There it was the border that separated the ice from the nature of Aaa. I saw Marshall flying towards me, and he lowered and stood onto the cold snow.

"Gumball got kidnapped again," he laughed, "what a wimp."

I rolled my eyes, and hit his head, but he continued laughing, "Don't be a jerk!"

"So he's in the ice palace?"

"Yup"

He grabbed me and flew me up into the ice castle. He then tossed me in there, and I rolled until I could stand up. I saw Gumball frozen in a chunk of ice. I swung my sword and made a crack in the ice. Again, I swung my sword, and about 10 more cracks appeared. Once more, I swung my sword, and the ice shattered.

"Fionna n-"He yelled, but suddenly he was frozen again. Then, before I could turn around I was frozen.

POV Marshall

I was furious to see the Ice Queen freeze Fionna. In fact, I could just smack that lady right on the head for everything she has done to Fionna, but then I remembered about the time during the Mushroom War when she helped me. No, that wasn't the Ice Queen. That was her original form; the Ice Queen changed.

"Stop!" I screamed, "This isn't you."

"Of course it's not," she replied, "I'm not complete without my Gumball"

Forget it. The woman I knew from the Mushroom War was long gone. Right now, I was dealing with an enemy. Ice Queen sent a thunder bolt of ice towards me, and I dodged it. I raised my bass in the air and swung it at her. Thankfully, I knocked off her crown. Quickly, before she could pick it up I blocked her.

"Not on my watch," I declared.

I punched her in the face, and I raised my axe. With one swing I shattered the block of ice surrounding Fionna. She fell into my hands unconscious. I wrapped my arms around her, and for about 10 minutes we stayed here. I cherished this time, when I could finally have Fionna right where I wanted her. Sadly, Fionna regained consciousness.

"Did you defeat the Ice Queen?" she asked me.

I smiled and nodded, and when she realized that I was hugging her she blushed. The warm color of pink I loved. She stood up and brushed her skirt. Then, she grabbed her sword, and she broke the chunk of ice around Gumball.

Gumball melted into the ground.

"WHAT THE HAY!" She screamed.

My eyes popped open, because even I couldn't believe what had happened. I knelt down and dipped my fingers into the puddle of pink.

"Relax," I assured her, "its wax and she used a dummy."

Fionna relaxed, and looked up at me, "Does that mean she hid him?"

I nodded sadly. The poor pink wimp would never survive in the clutches of the Ice Queen if Fionna hadn't saved him all this time.

The Ice Queen remained consciousness.

"Wh-What happened?" she asked.

"YOU TRICKED US," Fionna yelled.

"No I didn't!"

"Then why is Gumball gone?" Fionna asked.

"I was possessed by the Witch," explained Ice Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thank you guys once again for your nice comments. I'm really sorry this took a while. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, but my family keeps bugging me to get off the computer -.-, once again, sorry. I hope this chapter makes up for all of that.

POV Fionna

"Wait the Witch (Litch)!" I asked forcefully.

"Yes," Ice Queen replied.

"Do you know where she is?" Marshall asked a little bit for calmly.

"No, but she took Gumball, and that's all I know" Ice Queen said.

_Did that mean Gumball was being held hostage? What would the Witch do with Gumball? Why would she go to this much trouble just to steal him? _Those were some of the questions that ran through my mind. Then again, Ice Queen **could** be lying. She's wanted to be with Gumball for years. It's not surprising that she would lie to get us away from here. No, I had to trust her this one time. I needed to save Gumball, for the Witch was no laughing matter.

"Come on Marshall let's go track him down," I said.

Marshall and I flew through the skies. So close yet so far, but that wasn't important at the time. What I really thought about was finding Gumball.

"Let's go to the candy kingdom," I directed Marshall, "I heard he's been doing research to find where the Witch is hiding."

"Sure thing," he said hesitating.

I wonder if he's had experience with the Witch himself. I decided to ask him.

"Marshall," I began, "Did you ever meet the Witch?"

Depression fell onto his face, as he replied, "The Witch killed my father."

I hesitated, "Were you there when it happened?"

I couldn't believe what I had just said. What kind of heartless jerk am I? He obviously didn't want to talk about it, but curiosity got the best of me.

"Y-Yes," he said, "I don't remember all of it, but whenever I think too much about it I hear screaming and bombs hurling towards the."

He stopped, and he looked in pain.

"M-Marshall?" I said.

"S-Sorry," he apologized, "We should hurry to the candy kingdom."

"Yeah," I agreed.

His father died, because of the Witch. Now, I felt even more heartless. I was making him go on this crazy journey with him to meet the one thing that killed his father. Marshall had a really complicated relationship with his mom, so maybe his father was different. Maybe his father was nice.

When we finally reached the candy kingdom Marshall Lee let me down. We started walking towards the palace. As we walked we talked.

"I'm sorry about that," I apologized.

"Nah, it's fine," he smiled.

We walked into the palace doors and into Gumball's lab.

"Come on," I said to Marshall Lee, "It's got to be in here somewhere!"

Marshall started looking through a stack of books, and I looked at another stack. Finally, I found a brown leather book.

"Marshall look at this," I called him over.

As I opened the cover of the book, the book automatically turned to another page. The page had a picture of the Witch.

"Finally," Marshall Lee whispered.

I read out load, "_I've learned so far that the Witch's magic can be stopped with the power of liking someone a lot, but the Witch will soon overpowered that weakness. I believe that the one thing that can stop this monster is the Ice Queen. With the knowledge of ice and snow, she can practically freeze time. Luckily, she hasn't realized that yet, but if she can freeze time she can most likely freeze the Witch. I will continue research later. –Gumball"_

"So the only thing that can save Gumball is the Ice Queen?" I asked.

"Well, that's a strange twist," Marshall Lee laughed.

"No, I don't trust the Ice Queen," I said, "We must find another way."

"Well, the journal said that the Witch will soon overpower the power of liking someone a lot, but maybe she hasn't yet."

"You're right!" I said happily, "I know the perfect couple, Tree Trunks and Ms. Pig!"

POV Marshall Lee

… Yeah, Tree Trunks and Ms. Pig was exactly what I was thinking of. Maybe Fionna doesn't like me. I hid my frown as she 'friend zoned' me.

"No," she applied, "We can't risk Tree Trunks."

"You know, we should probably find those crystals that protect our minds," I applied.

"You're right," she agreed.

We started walking through the halls of the candy palace. Finally, after half an hour, we came across a library. Inside the library we found a dusty, large book. When Fionna opened it, we say a large hole in the pages and inside that hole was a round jewelry box.

"Yes," Fionna whispered under her breath.

Inside the box were three pink necklaces.

"Does he have one that's not pink?" I asked Fionna.

She rolled her eyes, "Put it on."

I put on the necklace and we set off to find the Witch (which was really easy, because there was a trail of death in the forests and fields.

We then reached the Witch's lair. Inside I was dark and murky. I kept a grip on my bass just in case the Witch was cooking any funny business.

"Hello, Fionna," murmured a dark and flat voice.

Inside the shadows, you could see the Witch. It seemed as if she used her magic to levitate Gumball into the air above her, for Gumball was unconscious. Before I knew it, the Witch blasted me, but luckily I saw a bright light and dodged.

Fionna began to run up to the Witch with both her hands on her sword. I had to distract the Witch for Fionna to hit her. I did the only thing I could do, but I felt stupid for doing it. I did one thing that I didn't think I'd ever do. I threw my bass at her. It hit the Witch, and he horn flew off. Fionna swung her sword and the other horn flew off.

The Witch shook Fionna off and she fell into the ground next to me. Suddenly, before I knew it, the Witch had blasted me.

POV Fionna

I felt a burst of anger inside of me I ran up to her and slashed me sword into her skull, but I only made a few cracks. The Witch laughed and flung me off. I fell right behind her. It felt useless, but I had to keep going. Suddenly, I heard a high pitched laughed, and I recognized who it was… the Ice Queen.

"Let go of my prince!" she yelled, and before I knew it, when I looked up I saw that she had frozen the Witch's head.

This was my chance. I raced up to the Witch and as hard as I could, I shattered the ice. With the ice, the Witch's skull shattered and her body fell towards the ground disappearing. All that was left was her long green robe.

I took the robe and wrapped it around Marshall, and the Ice Queen caught Gumball as he fell down. It was finally over. After that, Gumball and Marshall were taken to the candy kingdom's hospital. Luckily, they were just fine. Sadly, I only had about five more days of Thanksgiving break, so as soon as Marshall woke up, it was adventure time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: Woot~ Thanks for 1,000 views I appreciate you guys, and all your nice reviews. Btw check out my Fionna page i'd really appreciate it pages/Fi-Fionna-the-Human/157909871017313?ref=hl Love you!

POV Fionna

It was the last day of Thanksgiving break, and Marshall decided to meet up with me at the strawberry fields. The night had warm winds, but I put on my scarf anyway.

"Hey Cake I'm going out," I yelled from the door, "Don't wait up for me."

Before Cake could say anything I ran out into the night. When I arrived at the strawberry fields, I decided to help myself to some strawberries. I plucked one and plopped it into my mouth. The berry was sour and bitter. Then again, Marshall never actually ate the strawberries; he would just suck out the color.

"Seriously?" said a voice behind me, "When will you learn not to touch my strawberries?"

I turned around to see Marshall Lee behind me. He was hovering upside done with his arms crossed. I just laughed.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked him.

"Follow me," he said, and he directed me into the forest.

We walked until we reached a wired fence. I've never actually there before. Behind the fences was a small amusement park. They looked old and a bit damaged. There was a merry-go-round, a small rollercoaster, a haunted house, tea cup rides, a ferries wheel, and some kitty rides.

"My father used to take me here as a kid and we would stay here for hours," he explained.

I looked at his face. He had a sparkle in his eyes that I've never seen before, and he had a big smile as he thought of the times he and his dad have spent together.

"Does it still work?" I asked him, still looking at his face.

"I don't know I haven't been here in a long time," he replied.

He flew me over to the over side of the fence, and he stood in front of the merry-go-round talking. I wondered off. As I walked through the amusement park I wondered what Marshall was like when he was young. Suddenly, I felt a pain in my head and loud CLANK. I had bumped my head on something. I opened my eyes to see that it was a switch.

I flipped the switch, and suddenly, the amusement park came to life. The lights came on and the merry-go-round began turning. The tea cups began spinning, and music started playing.

"Fionna what did you do?" Marshall yelled to me.

He came over to see what I did, and then he saw the switch.

"Wow, nice job Fionna," he praised me.

I smiled at him, "What now?"

"I don't know," Marshall answered, "Want to ride?"

"Last one to the roller coaster is a rotten egg!" I yelled, and I ran towards the rollercoaster.

I heard him laugh behind me, and he began flying after me. We waited until the rollercoaster stopped, and we got on. I kept hoping that the rails were still working properly, but at the same time it was a thrill of my life.

After the rollercoaster, we went on the merry-go-round, and after that we went onto the tea cups (I thought it was cute how he had to squeeze into the cup).

"Hey let's go on the ferries wheel, and then we'll go," I suggested.

"Sure," he replied.

We got onto a cart and slowly, the ferries wheel began moving. Then we stopped at the top, and we looked out into the night sky.

"Today was fun," he said with a grin.

I've never seen Marshall Lee so happy. Then a question ran through my mind.

"Marshall?" I said to him.

"Yeah?"

"What was your father like?"

He closed his eyes, and instead of clutching his head like last time I asked him, he smiled, "My father was a smart man. He always had a smile in his face. He loved nothing more than hanging out with me, but one day the Witch came to our town. He hid me in the basement inside a small cardboard box, and that's the last time I ever saw him."

His smile turned into a frown, and I did the only thing I could do to make him feel happy again. I reached in a kissed him on the cheek. His eyes widened and looked at me, but I just smirked. The ferries wheel began to move again and brought us down to the ground.

"You want a ride home," asked Marshall Lee.

"Sure."

He grabbed me and flew into the skies. It felt sort of awkward after what happened, and the flight felt like it was going on forever.

Finally, we reached the tree house.

"See you at school tomorrow," he said and he planted a kiss on my cheek.

He took off before I said anything leaving me with my face red hot. I waited until I thought the pink in my cheeks cooled down, and I got inside. I then saw that Cake was eating my fionnacakes, but for some reason I didn't care. I just walked upstairs and into my room. I jumped into bed and stared at the ceiling. Thinking _what happened? _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'd like to send a shout out to some people who sent me really nice reviews these past weeks: softballer721, BlueMockingJayBird, sunnydayz111, and xLastOneStandingx. Thank you guys and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone!

POV Cake

I feel like Fionna has been avoiding me. She's spent so much time with Marshall Lee I've become a third wheel. Sure I have Lord Monochromicorn, but Fionna's my sister. That's it I have to spend some time with her.

It was morning, the morning sun shined through the windows of the tree house, and everything was peaceful and quiet. I poured some pancake mix into a pan, turned on the heat, and put on some nice juicy bacon. The aroma was irresistible; I hurried up and made my pancake and sat down at the table.

Fionna came downstairs in a fresh new blue shirt and skort. She held her bunny hat in her right arm and took a seat in front of me at the table.

"Where's my pancakes!" she complained.

"Make them yourself," I fumed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Fionna murmured.

"Sorry sweetie," I apologized, "It's just you never hang out with me anymore."

Fionna stopped pouring her cereal l and looked at me, "C-Cake I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"I'll make it up to you," she smiled once again, "let's go adventuring after school just you and me."

I smiled back, "That would be wonderful."

POV Fionna

I put on my bunny hat, and got on Cake's back, "Ride like the wind!"

Cake laughed and she started running towards the candy kingdom. As we neared the high school I swung on my backpack. When Cake and I reached the school, Cake lowered me to the streets made of sweets (that rhymes XD).

We walked through the doors and went our separate ways to class. The moment I stepped into music class, the bell rang.

I took my seat next to Marshall Lee as usual.

"Hey," he grinned, "So, up for strangling pixies tonight?"

"Well, I kind of have plans with Cake tonight," I explained.

"Oh that's fine, maybe tomorrow," he said.

It was so nice to have a friend like Marshall who understood me. Mrs. Claire walked into the room with a big smile on her face, but today she was wearing high heels and a dress.

"Oh my glob," yelled Lump Space Prince, "What's the occasion."

"Well," Mrs. Claire began, "I will be hosting the winter dance coming next week."

The whole class started murmuring things like _I'll be going out with __ and _let's picks our dressed tonight! _

"Be quiet," Mrs. Claire scolded, "We are here to learn not gossip."

_Thank you! She understands!_ I thought to myself. There was nothing I hated more than rumors or gossip. We spent the rest of the period discussing musical notes and all that stuff.

The bell rang and I picked up my backpack and set off. Marshall began walking with me through the hall to the locker room and to class. While we were walking we talked.

"I don't really get why Mrs. Claire has to dress fancy about that kind of thing," I said.

"Yup, water elements are **crazy **not like us blood sucking, pale vampires," he joked.

I laughed and we dropped me off at the next class. After that, I went to history with Cake. Our teacher was a guy named Tracey (which must be really hard for his childhood), but we were supposed to call him Mr. T.

"Did you call off everything with Marshall?" Cake whispered to me while we were learning about Alexander the Great.

"Yes," I whispered back sounding a bit annoyed.

Cake smiled, but we didn't dare talk any further for Mr. T was strict. This one time during class Lump Space Prince tapped his pencil on the desk during class and he was sent to the principal's office. I wasn't afraid of him or anything, but I really couldn't risk getting detention… again.

After a math and science pasted, it was time for lunch. I took a seat at our usual table with Gumball, Marshall Lee, and Cake. I poked my fork at the 'taco' for lunch. It was just soggy meat in a soft shell. As I picked it up, oil dripped out of it.

"Um… you know what?" I said, "I'm just going to eat my yogurt."

"That's why I brought a sandwich," said Gumball.

"I got some apples," smiled Marshall tossing one up in the air and catching it as it fell down.

"That's not even a meal," argued Gumball.

Then they continued arguing about a person's diet for the rest of lunch. I threw away my 'taco' and walked off to English class. Sadly, I hate gym last, and they haven't finished building yet, so we have to exorcize outside until the gym is built.

Dr. Doughnut was the teacher, because he knew most about health. Plus, Dr. Ice Cream would never survive outside six hours a day. The sun beat down on the black top made of melted and dried black licorice.

After gym, I made my way outside to wait for Cake. After ten minutes Cake came outside.

"Get on my back I've been waiting to adventure in a place for a long time," said Cake enthusiastically.

I smiled to see Cake was finally happy again, and I got on her back. Cake galloped on the grass until we reached a strange black castle.

"This is the place?" I asked her.

"Yup."

I knocked onto the door, but no one answered. Abandoned castle huh. I kicked the door down, and we went inside.

I shivered as we entered for the palace was as cold as death, "Dang, how long has this place been abandoned?"

"I heard the castle's owner died during the mushroom war, but the palace survived," said Cake who was also shivering even thought she had a thick fur coat.

The castle wasn't just cold, but it was also dark as night. I moved my hands against the wall to, and I felt a light switch. I quickly turned on the lights. Suddenly, as I turned on the light switch the door closed.

_So, it's a ghost castle_. I thought. Maybe, the ghosts were the previous owners of the palace. Cake began tugging on the door handle.

"It's not opening." She said.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from upstairs. Cake ran up and I followed behind her. Which door was it? Cake opened last door of the hall. Her eyes popped open.

"What is it?" I asked her.

I walked up to her and looked in the door. Inside it was a girl that looked about eight years old. She had raven black hair, and a bloody white dress. She was lying face down on the floor with a knife sticking up from her back.

Cake took a sniff of the air, "The blood is dry."

"Then who screamed?"

Suddenly, another high pitched scream came from the door on the other end of the hall. We raced towards it, and I opened the door. There, lying faced down with a knife sticking out her back was the same girl.

"… What's happening," I asked, "STOP MESSING WITH US!"

I heard a laugh coming from the door in the middle. I ran up to it and barged right in.

"Show yourself!" I commanded.

I unsheathed my sword, and got in battle position.

"Calm down sweetie belle," said Cake.

Suddenly, the door behind us shut. I heard Cake scream and I turned around to see she was being dragged away by a white hand in the air vent.

"Cake!" I screamed, and I reached for her. I was too late. Cake was inside the vent.

I felt furious. I pushed a dusty sofa against the wall and I climbed into the vent.

"Let Cake go!" I fumed.

I began crawling, but something caught my legs. I looked behind and it was the same hand. I reached for my sword, but the vent was too tight, and I could barely move. I was being dragged out. What was going to happen to Cake? I fought back; I kicked, tugged, and squirmed.

The hand pulled me out the vent and I felt onto something cold. I opened my eyes to see Marshall Lee laughing.

"What the hay," I flushed, "Where's Cake?"

"Right here," he said holding out a shrunken Cake on Marshall's hand.

Cake jumped off of his hand and sprung back to full size again.

"It was a set up," she laughed.

"Wait, who was the dead girl?" I asked.

"My sister," replied Marshall.

My eyes popped open and he laughed, "Just kidding, it was a life-sized doll."

"You little," I scolded.

Cake left and said, "I'll leave you alone."

Marshall put me down on the ground.

"Now time for payback," said Marshall with a plain expression on his face. He unleashed his fang and walked up towards me.

"Uh… what?"I backed away until I was back against the wall. Was he hypnotized or something? Maybe Marshall really was evil.

He went up to me and I closed my eyes. I wasn't going to hurt him. Suddenly, I felt something cold press against my lips. I opened my eyes and Marshall's lips were around me. I then wrapped my arms around him and it felt like it would last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: Once again (Sorry if annoying) check out Fionna page on Facebook: pages/Fi-Fionna-the-Human/157909871017313. Love you guys! Thanks for your reviews once again. Shout outs: Gianna Sparrow, Adventure time girl 123

POV Fionna

I sat next to my window. Today we were taking a day off for they were putting the finishing touches on the gym. Lord Monochromicorn and Cake took advantage of this and went off on a date to that love movie. They offered to take me with them, but I am not a fan of that kind of stuff. I kept thinking about what happened last night.

I still cherished that moment when Marshall's lips met mine. I remembered how he got me confused at first and how his lips tasted of vanilla. I looked at the ground and thought about how I could get any sleep last night and how the day was unforgettable.

I looked out the window again and saw Marshall floating upside down.

"Hey shawty," he joked around.

"What up dawg!" I laughed.

"Where's Cake?" he asked flying into the tree house and looking around.

"Date night," I explained.

"Oh."

"What should we do?" I asked. We looked at each other for a few minutes and then called in unison, "Beeemooo!"

We went downstairs and started playing 'Sun Guardians' for a few minutes.

"God why do I always loose!" he yelled throwing the controller at the ground.

"What can I say?" I smiled, "I'm the master at this kind of thing."

Marshall rolled his eyes and we kept playing until we got bored. "Want to watch a movie at my place?"

"That would be mathematical!"  
Marshall grabbed my hands and we flew off to his cave. The day was a bit windy and the grass was still wet from the morning dew. The day was cloudy, so Marshall didn't bring his umbrella. As we flew I couldn't help but feel butterflies in my stomach.

Finally we reached his cave. Our footsteps echoed in the rocky floors. Marshall opened the door to his house and we stepped inside. I took a seat in his uncomfortable red couch (which is surprising he hasn't sucked the color out of them yet.)

"What movie?" I asked him.

"You pick," he said holding up some DVD cases. There was Sherlock Holmes and a bunch of old movies. Suddenly, I didn't feel like watching anything.

"You know, let's ditch the movie. How about adventuring?"

"Sure," he said.

I ran out the door and yelled, "Last one to the dark forest is a rotten strawberry!"

I could hear Marshall chuckling behind me, as I ran into the forest. I saw Marshall float past me, and I stopped.

"No fair," I complained, "You can fly!"

"What ever, my little rotten strawberry," he laughed, and he picked up my bunny hat.

"Give it back you little… ugh!" I jumped up trying to grab my hat back from the evil (yet cute) clutches of Marshall Lee.

"Only for a kiss," replied Marshall holding out his cheek. He narrowed his eyes a little bit and put on a smile.

I rolled my eyes and slap him. Since he was low I grabbed my hat from his hands, "Ha-ha, what now!"

He stifled a laughed and get on his feet. He put his forehead on top of my head and looks down with a sort of depressed look.

"Fi, hear me out," he said softly. My cheeks flushed, and suddenly, a smiled spread on his face and he started laughing.

"Pshhhhh, you fell for it," he said laughing his head out that he was practically crying.

I just stood there staring out of space like a complete retard thinking _that bastard. _After ten minutes, I snapped out of my funk and Marshall finally stopped laughing (and crying).

"Okay, serious now," he said and he took my hand and smiled, "Will you go to the winter dance with me?"

I stood there and thought for a bit. Sure, I do like Marshall, but I'm not sure if I like-like him yet. I mean, I **do **like-like him, but I keep on rejecting it. I don't understand, if I actually like-like him shouldn't I accept it?

"Yes," I said slowly.

"Really?" he said astonished, "well that was easy… too easy, FI ARE YOU PLAYING A GAME WITH ME?"

"I wish I was," I said a matter-of-factly.

"See you tomorrow night then my little Bunny," he dismissed holding my hand and doing that smile that made me crazy.

"Bye," I smiled.

I didn't bother asking for a ride. After what had just happened I wanted to be alone, to think a little bit before anything else happened. I felt… confused. I was really excited, but at the same time I was dreading tomorrow. If we really went out as boyfriend and girlfriend our friendship will never be the same, and what if he decides on a 'clean break' if he wanted to break up with me. I would be crushed.

When I came home I saw Cake playing with BMO, she saw that my face was ready and I was panting and asked, "Fionnacakes what's wrong?"

"Marshall asked me to the dance," I said real slow hoping she would freak out, and surprisingly, she didn't.

"I've got a dress to make."

I sighed and went upstairs. My heart leaped as I thought of the moment over and over again, and I smiled. Maybe, tomorrow wouldn't be bad after all. I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep with the word 'Marshall' stuck inside my head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: Whoopee, 2,000 views thanks guys, and happy 10th chapter! You guys gave me the strength to keep writing so thank you. Sorry it took a while, with Thanksgiving break over I lost a lot of time, but I promise I'd post at least one chapter per week. **At least.**

POV Marshall

I usually get up early so the sun won't catch me. I would wear my hoodie just in case and when I got to the school I would take it off and stuff it into my backpack. I was a sunny day, but I wasn't going to let that ruin my chance with Fionna. My heart leapt when I thought about the word 'Fionna.'

I was the first one to the school as usual, and I sat behind the building until I heard talking. Then, I would go into the school, take a quick stop to my locker, and wait in the music room. Today Fionna was earlier than usual. She came in the classroom her air flowed effortlessly out of her bunny hat and her crystal blue eyes.

"Hey Marshall," she smiled as she walked to her seat next to me. I could feel my heart pound a bit faster. Soon, we'd be dancing together at the winter dance.

"Sup Blue," I greeted her back.

She pouted, "Don't call me that."

"No thank you," I replied with a devilish look.

The teacher walked in and we begun class. The day was short and when the bell rang, I put on my hoodie, and I raced out the door. When I reached my cave, I took off my hoodie and walked right inside my home. I flew straight upstairs to change. For the dance, I decided to wear a red dress shirt and a black vest on the outside. I also wore black dress pants. I grabbed an umbrella and walked to Fionna's house.

POV Fionna

I didn't like the idea of wearing a dress, but I guess this was considered a special accession. I wore a sky blue dress that was short up front and longer on the back. I took off my hat for the dance, and I straightened my long hair. Cake put on a blue flower clip on my blonde hair, and she wore nothing but a blue ribbon on her neck.

As I put on my marry-janes I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it, I saw Marshall all tidy up. My heart leaped trying to get out of my body and express my feelings, but I forced it back in like always. The second Marshall looked at me he was completely star struck.

"You looked radical," he smiled. He knew that I wouldn't like the words 'beautiful' or 'pretty.' I'd much rather be complimented 'radical' or 'awesome.' You know, adventurous words, I guess.

"Let's go," I said.

"Sure, but I shouldn't carry you, you know the people below will see your um… yeah," Marshall stuttered.

"Yeah you're right, hey Cake would you mind giving us a ride?" I asked Cake, making sure I was using my puppy face.

"Sure sweetie belle," she said clutching her teeth together. She didn't like the idea of Marshall sitting on her back.

Cake ran off towards the candy kingdom. Apparently, the dance was being held in the candy palace (as if Gumball needs to throw more balls). I flew off of Cake and helped Fionna down. Cake shape-shifted the side Fionna was coming off of into steps.

"Thanks," she smiled her hand in mines.

My heart skipped a beat. Together, Fionna and I walked into the candy palace. Inside, wasn't what I had expected at all. I would've expected the usual fancy music with the place glittering, but instead the palace was a bit dark with some lights flashing. There were balloons floating up and a stage, just like a normal school dance. I was so glad that Ms. Claire was directing the school dance. If Gumball was directing it he would've made it some royal masquerade or something like that.

"I'll get some punch," I said to Fionna over the music. I walked to the punch bowl and grabbed two cups.

"Here," I smiled handing it to her. She smiled back.

"Want to dance?" she asked me. I just nodded my head a bit and she took my hand to the dance floor. When we were inside the crowd she looked at me straight in my eyes for a second. Then, she blinked and flushed pink. An eatable color of pink I'd love.

We started dancing, but the minute we started a slow song began. She flushed a darker shade of pink and put her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back and we slowly danced.

POV Fionna

My heart was beating and I could almost sweat. I couldn't figure out what I was doing. I got lost in my thoughts and suddenly, I heard Marshall say ouch. I looked below and saw that I had stepped on his foot.

"Oh my glob," I apologized and started freaking out, "I'm um… really sorry, I guess I was being clumsy."

He chuckled and put his hand over my mouth, "its fine." His words were soothing and calmed me down.

Before I knew it, I snapped under pressure. I shook Marshall's hand off and before I knew it his lips were on mine. His lips tasted sweet, just like strawberries.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: Wow… I can't believe it. I actually made it to eleven chapters, but these stories aren't for me. It's for you guys. Well, at first it was for me, but when I read all your guys' reviews. I suddenly, had the urge to write as many chapters as I could to please you all. Thank you for being my inspiration. If you wouldn't mind leaving some reviews I'd deeply appreciate them.

POV Fionna

It was Saturday morning. I couldn't think straight, because I could think about was Marshall Lee. Were we dating or something? I couldn't understand that guy. He made me feel so confused. We've hung out with each other many times before, and when he invited me to his house the first day of school he said we were on a 'date.'

Doesn't that mean we're girlfriend boyfriend? At the same time, I didn't want to go out with Marshall. I mean, it's not that I don't like him. I love him, but I wasn't sure how much I loved him. I still could never forget the day I met Marshall.

*Flash Back*

I was walking near the river, dying of boredom. It was the fifth time Cake has left me behind for Lord Mono, and I was sick of it! I was starting to become the third wheel and I hated it. I looked right and left to check if anyone was around, then I completely lost it and did a tantrum.

"What if Cake forgets about me," I whispered to myself sadly. I let a tear drop fall on down my check, but only one tear drop. I couldn't risk making myself look stupid.

Then, I felt a shadow over me, and a voice that said, "Maybe I can help with that."

I've never heard that voice before, but it sounded kind. I rolled around and I saw a boy around seventeen years old. His eyes were ruby red, and his hair was raven black. He was pale, but he smiled baring out f- wait … fangs? My eyes moves down to his neck and I saw two red dots.

He was wearing a plaid red shirt. His arm was reached towards me and he smiled, "Need help?"  
I reached towards his arm with my eyes still locked on his. "Thanks," I said slowly.

When I got off, I dusted my skirt, and I looked at him with concern, "Are you a vampire, because I thought vampires lived in the Nightosphere."

"Why yes I am," he smiled, "and are you a human, that's amazing!"

I flushed. I had never felt this way before, but it was uncomfortable. My heart was jumping and I couldn't speak. Finally I managed to choke out the words, "Yes."

I had finally earned enough confidence to say, "What's your name?"

"Marshall Lee," he replied, "And your's?"

"Fionna."

"Why were you crying earlier," he asked.

I scuffed, acting like he was lying, "Why would I be crying?"

He looked my deep into the eyes and said seriously, "Tell me the truth."

Apparently, that was exactly what I needed and I spilled the beans. I actually felt much better, and I knew a new friendship was at hand. He seemed to be listening to every word closely, which made me feel even better.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh that's okay," I smiled back at him, "I'm glad I got to talk about it."

"So, you want to strangle some pixies," he said with a devilish smile.

"Isn't that evil?"

Marshall just laughed, "Let's go."

He grabbed my arms and we flew up into the skies to find some pixies.

*End of Flashback*

"What's up Fionna," Marshall yelled outside of my window, awaking me from my day dreaming.

"Huh, oh hi," I smiled at him. Now that I realized it, Marshall has never changed since the first day I met him.

"So, you want to strangle some pixies," he said with a devilish smile, which reminded me of my previous flashback.

I looked at him for a bit, and then I laughed with delight, "That would be radical dude!"

He looked back at me and smiled. He then took my arms and we flew away to the same spot where we met. Luckily, we found some pixies there. I kind of liked it how their heads pop off and they turn into pixie dust. Oh yeah, don't worry these pixies are all evil, so I'm doing a good.

After some pixie strangling, we went off the strawberry fields to eat. I wasn't really hungry, so strawberries were a pretty good snack. As I munched on the sour strawberries, Marshall looked at me in concern.

"You seem happy today," he chuckled.

"You have no idea," I smiled.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took a while, I hope I can make another one soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: I've been writing less and less; I'm sorry about that. School has been really, really mean to me TT^TT. I promise I won't stop though, thank you for everyone who reads my story. I love you all. Okay, I'll continue onto the story XD.

POV Fionna

I had to stay home today, because my head was aching, my stomach felt funny, and my nose was stuffy. What the heck was I going to do at home alone? I was still in bed, and the snow was falling down. I laid there for a few minutes, and then I sat up.

Cake was gone at school with most of the other people in Aaa. I went downstairs. My footsteps echoed in the empty tree house. I made a mug of hot coco and went back upstairs. I sat in a chair next to the window and stared off into the snow.

I then looked into my coco, and started drinking. After that, I took my medicine and actually felt much better. I got into my bed and drifted off to a sleep.

*Dreams*

"Is she alive?" asked a voice that sounded somewhat like a preteen boy.

"She's breathing, so I guess she's alive," replied another voice.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was lying on wet grass, so I guess I was sleep walking outside. But then I looked in front of me, right in front of me was a human! He had blonde hair and a hat somewhat like mines. He was even wearing similar clothes to me!  
I screamed, "Who are you, and why do you look like me!"

"Woah!" he said putting his arms up in a surrender position, "I look like you? No, you look like me!"

I stood up quickly and reached for my backpack. I pulled out my sword and held it towards him in a battle position. I then asked more firmly, "Who are you!"

"Finn," he answered, "and you?"

"Fionna," I replied.  
This was confusing, where was I? Right next to him was a dog standing up on two legs. He was a orange color and looked around Cake's age. I was speechless and confused.

"Where am I?" I asked a bit scared.

He smiled a comforting smile, "You're in Ooo, and can I ask where you are from?"  
"Aaa," I said weakly.

We started to straighten things out. Turns out he was the only human in all of Ooo just like me being the only human in Aaa. There is a candy kingdom here and a Nightosphere. He even lives in a tree house just like me.

Then a thought popped into my mind. "Excuse me," I said and ran off. The forest seemed identical to Aaa's so I pretty much knew the way around. There it was, the destination I was heading off to, Marshall Lee's house.

The cave's echoes were the same as in Aaa's. Actually, everything was the same. Inside the cave was Marshall's house. I knocked on the door, and it opened up to reveal a girl with long raven black hair. She had the exact same red eyes as Marshall's and she was as pale as Marshall.

"What is it F- wait a second, you're not Finn," she said surprised, "Who are you."

"Fionna, I was wondering what is your name," I replied back to her. My eyes peered inside the house to see Marshall Lee's base. Okay, this was creepy.

"Marceline, you know, you look a lot like my friend Finn," she said coolly.

"Yeah, we met," I smiled.

She seemed a lot like Marshall, good at making first impressions. Then, I started missing him, Marshall Lee. Wait, I know only one person who would know how to get me out of this situation, and that would be Prince Gumball. Maybe there's some girl around here who does what Gumball does.

"Excuse me," I said in a rush. I ran out of the cave and through the forest once again. I watched as I ran from the forest to the candy forest with the cotton candy trees. I kept thinking about Marshall. The way Marshall smiles, the way he constantly teased me. Marshall, at that moment I knew for sure that he was my true love.

I walked through the candy streets and into the candy castle. Luckily, the guards thought I was Finn. Inside I could hear a girl's voice. She seemed to be murmuring her math problems aloud. I opened the door slowly.

"Oh hello F-," she greeted then stopped, "You're not Finn."

I sighed and explained everything to her. Honestly, I was getting tired of people thinking I am Finn.

"So can you help in anyway?" I asked her with pleaded puppy eyes.

"Um… yeah sure," she said.

I sat on a candy steel chair while she played around with some beakers. When she was done with the potion, I got into the science shower chamber. She poured the liquid into a small tube that connected to the science shower. She then pulled a lever and pink mist filled the chamber until I couldn't see.

*Reality*

I woke up. The sun had appeared from the dark grey clouds, and the birds sang. I could tell it was around eleven o'clock. Cake was still in school. I was then surprised from a shadowy figure floating above me.

"Good morning Rudolph," snickered a familiar voice, Marshall.

I was actually glad to see him there, but I was a bit concerned. "Aren't you supposed to be at school," I asked him

"I ditched," he shrugged, "I mean I wouldn't miss you for anything in the world right?"

I smiled, for I was finally back home.

"So, are you feeling well?" Marshall asked me.

"Yeah," I replied, "In fact, I feel great!"

"There's my active little Fi," he smirked.

"What happened to Rudolph?"

"Do you really want me to call you Rudolph?"

I replied with a laugh, and he said, "Exactly."

"Strangling pixies?"

"Strangling pixies," I nodded in agreement.

We laughed in unison, and I tossed the blanket out of my bed. We ran outside where the grass was still covered in wet snow. The clouds were still covering the sun, so Marshall didn't need to wear a hoodie or anything.  
I sat on Marshall's back and we flew out into the skies. Marshall was in a "Superman" position. While we flew, I kept thinking about the dream I had, but no worries, it was all over. I was finally back with my true love Marshall Lee.

"Pixies twelve o'clock!" he yelled to me.

"Then we shall fly twelve o'clock," I laughed.

For some reason, he set me onto the snow a bit south from the pixies.

"What's the matter?" I asked him tilting my head.

"You're heavy," he laughed.

"What!" I yelled, but I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I'm just kidding, I just wanted to ask you something," he said, "Will you go out with me, on an actual date, like actual normal people."

"Oh Marshall, you know we're not normal people."  
"You can say that twice."

We finally took our first steps into our official relationship, and I couldn't be happier.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's Note: Um… yeah I don't really know what to write in this author's note. I'm not even sure if anyone reads it so yeah XD. Anyway, Merry (almost) Christmas, and happy holidays. BTW, sorry it took so long for me to write this. I hope it doesn't happen again. School was being a bit bitch to me .

POV Fionna

"Cake, are you sure you're too sick to adventure?" I asked Cake. Apparently, Cake got sick from my coughing and sneezing when I got home.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I can't come with you," Cake replied. She was lying on the couch with a bowl of oatmeal in her hands, I mean … paws.

"Okay then, bye!" I waved at her and shut the door behind me. I walked on the damp, moist Earth to Marshall's house.

I wore a red plaid button on shirt like Marshall's. I kept on smiling to myself as I walked to the cave. I knocked on his door, and I kept thinking about running away. As you can tell, I was REALLY nervous.

"Hey Fionna," he said opening the door, but looking away for a second. When he turned around and saw me he flushed pink.

"Sup," I smiled. I looked down to see he was wearing a blue t-shirt.

"I guess we were thinking about the same thing," he laughed.

"Yeah," I blushed looking down.

Suddenly, I heard a shock of thunder so loud it shook the ground. Out of surprise, I fell into Marshall's arms.

"Aww, who's afraid of a little thunder," he teased me, smiling the smile that I always thought of at night.

"I'm not afraid," I said pushing him back, "I was surprised, there's a difference."

I looked behind us and rain was pouring down to the ground.

"Hey, at least I don't need to wear a hat," he smiled, and he grabbed my hand.

Together we walked into the rain. He had an umbrella covering him from the rain. I kneeled down to open my backpack and get my umbrella. When I found my umbrella, it had holes in it, probably because I left my gold sword in my backpack.

Marshall's eyes looked down to my backpack and he smiled, "That's fine we could share."

As we walked, my hand was wrapped around his. I felt so close I felt as if I was chocking; that I couldn't even breathe.

"Y-Yeah sure," I smiled.

We took a walk to the amusement park. The rides were dirty from the rain. We sat under the shade from the haunted house.

"Hey, Marshall?" I started

"Yeah?"

"Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked him with a concerned look on my face.

Marshall smiled and looked up into the gray clouds, "This **is** a date, but I'm not exactly sure about how I feel about you Fionna. Don't get the wrong idea, I do like you, but I'm really confused."

I smiled to myself. He felt the exact same way I had felt when I liked him. After that, I decided that I really did love him.

"You'll figure it out soon," I assured him.

He looked at me confused, because he did not know what I thought.

The rain began to clear up and in place of the gloomy clouds was a brilliant rainbow. He smiled at looked at me. My eyes were wide and gleaming at the rainbow.

"Today was a good day," he smiled at me, "I had fun."

I looked down at the wet ground. "Me too," I agreed, smiling.

"You want me to fly you home?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

He held out one hand. I gladly grabbed it and we flew off to the tree house. We landed onto the ground.

"Thanks see you," I said and turned around.

He grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked around and when our eyes met he blushed.

"Well, I sort of wrote you a poem, would you like to hear it?" he said looking away.

"Sure!" I chuckled.

We walked into the woods and sat down under a tall tree. He pulled out a note from his pocket and read.

"_Fionna, I can't think when I'm around you. You're a melody that I can't forget. You're my favorite song, with your hair so long, and eyes that sparkle blue. And I don't know if you feel like that about me too." _

I sat down. My eyes were locked at his. "T-That was nice," I stuttered.

"I'm glad," he smiled. He then leaned down and his cold lips touched my forehead. "I'll see you at school, my little bunny."

He walked away leaving me sitting at the tree thinking about what he had said. I looked down and blushed to myself, then walked to the tree house.

I opened the door. "Cake, I'm home!" I yelled.

Cake didn't reply, so I decided to go upstairs and check on her. On the bed a note was left in scribbled hand writing. I read: _Dear Fionna, Don't worry, Cake is okay. She is currently at the candy kingdom's hospital. She won't be there long, but I can assure you she is not hurt. Sincerely, Dr. Ice Cream _

I looked at the note, and I ran out of the door. My feet stomped onto the ground as I ran as fast as I could to the candy kingdom. Jumping over logs in the way, rocks, and tiny creatures. I could see the candy kingdom, and I ran a bit faster. I ran through the candy streets and to the hospital. Inside the hospital, I walked.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where my friend Cake is?" I asked Nurse Tofu.

"Yes, she is in room 6C," he replied.

"Thank you," I said and ran off again.

I looked at the rooms. 4C, 5C, and there it was, 6C. I opened the door and Cake was awake.

"Oh sweetie, there you are," she coughed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Of course," She smiled

I walked up to her bed and looked at the clipboard clipped to her bed. Then my eyes popped wide open. I looked from the paper to Cake.

"You're pregnant?" I screamed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: RIP my great uncle . Well, at least something good happened! I got a new laptop so I might be writing more chapters.

POV Fionna

"How could you hide such a thing from me!" I screamed at her.

"I said I was sorry," Cake apologized once more.

We've been arguing like this for about 10 minutes, and I have to admit, it was a bit tiring.

"Okay," I sighed ending the argument, "I get it, you didn't want me to know because you didn't want me to worry."

"Thank you," she said.

"So, is it a girl or a boy?" I asked her, trying to start a conversation.

"I'm not sure yet," she replied, "it might be more than one child."

I looked up at the clock, 4:30. "I should be going," I sighed. I opened the door and waved Cake a goodbye.

"See you Sugar Bunny," she called out.

Oh the names Cake can come up with. I began to walk home, staring down at the candy street. I felt a speck of water hit my left cheek, and I looked up. Gloomy, grey clouds were forming above me, and a burst of thunder hit my ear drums. I started to run, covering my head to try and block the rain.

As I got in I saw BMO was gone. "She must've gone hide-and-go-seeking with Nector while I was gone," I said to myself, "I hope they're dry."

I went upstairs and took my dripping bunny hat off, and I wrenched the water out of it. I then sat down in my bed and thought over what had happened. Deep inside, I was still upset that Cake didn't tell me. I laid down, not bothering about putting on pajamas. Then, I drifted to sleep.

I woke up and looked at the clock, 3:00 in the morning. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "This is going to be a boring winter break," I sighed.

"Not with me around," A voice whispered from the shadows. I knew that voice anywhere.

"Marshall," I said annoyed, sitting up, "you can come out."

"Okay," he chuckled.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, and I turned around to see Marshall flying upside-down with his legs crisscrossed. He had a little smirk on his face, and he turned right-side-up and patted my head.

"What do you want?" I asked him not amused.

"Aww, my little bunny is grumpy," he smirked and ruffled my head.

I had to admit I did blush a bit, but after that he sat down next to me. He gave me one of those smiles that made me feel warm and comfortable inside.

"Don't worry," he smiled, "you can tell me anything."

I sighed, "Cake's pregnant, but she didn't tell me."

"…" Marshall stayed silent and then he spoke, "that's it?"

"W-well yeah," I stuttered.

He chuckled, "Don't worry Fi you're getting worked up all for nothing."

"I guess you're right," I admitted.

"When am I not?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Night," I said to him. I then covered myself with sheets and went to sleep.

POV Marshall

I looked at Fionna while she was sleeping, and I have to say, she looked really cute. Damn it, I sound like a teenage pervert. It's just, seeing her like that made me feel… weird. Like, there's something wrong with my breathing or my heat isn't working properly. I leaned my face closed to hers until I could feel her breathing in my face. I then lightly kissed her on the forehead.

I decided to stay around for the night, so I opened the drawer in which Cake slept in and drifted off to sleep.

POV Cake

I laid in the bed with my hands over my stomach. I felt little feet kicking the walls of my belly and moaned in pain. Then, Lord Monochromicorn came in.

"Are you okay?" he tapped in Morse code with his hooves.

"Yes," I groaned.

Lord Mono stayed with me the entire night, comforting me. I truly do love that horse.

POV Fionna

I fluttered my eyes open to the sound of birds chirping (which isn't really peaceful, it actually gets a bit annoying after a while). When I fully opened my eyes, Marshall was right there in front of me.

"Ah!" I yelled in a cracked morning voice, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "You sound like an old man."

I got my voice back and then said firmly, "Answer the question."

"What, I can't stay over with my favorite human?" he asked.

"Correction, I'm the only human," I said annoyed now.

"Correction, you're my human," he said, tilting my head so my eyes would meet his.

My cheeks felt hot, and I looked away. "You know, I'm going to freshen myself up."

"What eves," he smiled playfully, and he fly downstairs to make himself at home.

I sighed and went to my wardrobe to get a new outfit to wear. I looked inside the drawers and all my regular wears were gone. Maybe they're all in the laundry. I decided to wear one of the outfits Cake made, that I never really wore. I picked out a floral print blue blouse and black tights. I went to the restroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and changed.

POV Marshall

Fionna was taking a really long time, was it this the same way with all girls? I flew off to look around, and I found a wooden chest on the floor in the kitchen. I opened it up and inside were tiny little cupcakes with bunny ears and Fionna's face on them. I laughed to myself, so these were the Fionnacakes.

I heard footsteps coming down, and I quickly closed the chest. I then flew off to the couch and sat down, acting like a good little boy. Then, I was star struck. Fionna came downstairs with her air down wearing a floral print shirt and black tights (Sorry I had to repeat that again).

"Wow, you look amazing," I complimented her.

She looked down at her feet and blushed a delicious color of red.

I went up to her and teased her, "Your blush is a good enough color to eat."

"Shut up," she laughed.

Fionna always had a way of making me surprised.

"So," she said, "what do you want to do?"

"Anything, I guess."

"Well," Fionna began looking down, "I was wondering if we could go to the amusement park again."

"Hmm," I thought for a second, we've only been there once, and Fionna seemed to want to go. "Sure," I replied.

"Kay, let's go," she smiled.

I grabbed an umbrella and we headed out. Fionna wrapped her hands around mines, supporting the umbrella. We began to walk into the woods. Her eyes looked away from me, and instead looked up at the blue sky.

She was beautiful and playful, but she could also be strong and bold. She was everything amazing rolled into one. We finally made it to the amusement park, and Fionna looked away from the sky and at the amusement park, her eyes full of excitement like a little child.

I couldn't help but chuckle at it.

Fionna looked up at me confused, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," I smirked.

I flew over the fence and opened the gate for her to come inside. I then flew over to the switch and pulled it. The lights came on and music played. The dead amusement park was once again alive. We went on the rollercoaster first, because that was one of Fionna's favorites. I didn't feel like riding so she got on, and I flew next to her.

When we got off, Fionna accused me of being chicken, and I just rolled my eyes. After the rollercoaster, we went into the haunted house, the Ferris wheel, and the merry-go-round. Lastly, we went into the spinning tea cups.

As we got on, Fionna said, "You know, I'm glad that no one else goes here, I mean, we have the whole place to ourselves."

I looked at her a bit surprised. "Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed. I looked at the sky; the sun was just about to set.

Fionna then got a text on her camera phone (AKA a cell phone). She looked at it, and her eyes widened.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Cake's having the baby, now," Fionna stated. She quickly got out of the teacup even though it was still spinning. She ran out the gate.

I quickly flew to the switch and shut the park off. The music died and the lights flickered off. I then locked the gate and flew next to Fionna running.

"Fionna, slow down!" I said.

"I have to hurry!" Fionna yelled back to me.

I then picked her up by her arms and flew off faster to the candy hospital. We made it there in about five minutes and I put Fionna down. She ran inside the doors of the candy hospital, and I tried my best to keep up.

"Cake!" she yelled, as she almost got to the room.

Fionna then opened a door and ran inside. I flew in behind her and inside, Dr. Doughnut was holding a newborn child. Cake was lying in bed and Lord Mono was right next to her.

The baby had Cake's figure and Lord Mono's black color and horn. I wasn't sure if it was a girl or a boy, but I could tell you this, it wasn't cute, but it was beautiful and graceful.

"Cake, it's amazing!" Fionna exclaimed.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked.

"It happens to be a girl,"Dr. Doughnut answered.

Fionna's eyes sparkled with delight. I smiled and hugged her from behind. There's a new member to the family of Aaa.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Yay! I finally have 5,000 views! Thank you guys so much for supporting me, and thank you for leaving reviews for me. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, and here's a new one. Also, I hope everyone had a great holiday! Thank you once again; I love you all. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT'S KILLING ME!

POV Fionna

Cake decided to drop out of high school, so she could take care of Kit-Kat, that's what we named the child (cheesy name huh XD). Honestly, I wasn't that bummed out when I found out. I'm not sure why, I guess that would mean I could hang out with Marshall more.

I woke up and changed into my regular clothing, and went downstairs.

"I'm off to school Cake!" I yelled and ran out the door. For some odd reason, I knew today was going to be great.

I ran until I saw a large building constructed near the candy kingdom, Aaa High School. The building was crowded by people from everywhere like Lumpy Space, the fire kingdom, the goblin kingdom, Beautopia, and many other places. I saw many familiar faces. Then, I realized that today wasn't going to be so great.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a bright flame, Fame Prince. His flaming fair was glowing orange and he was wearing a red backpack. I remembered him from the fire kingdom, and I remembered Marshall's warning about him being evil.

"What at you looking at?" asked a voice behind me.

I turned around to see Marshall. "Hey, when has Flame Prince been here?" I asked.

"Since the first day of school," he replied, "wait… are you falling for him?"

"W-What?" I stuttered, "of course n-not."

POV Marshall

Something inside of me broke, shattered, and died inside of me. I knew Fionna and I were just friends, but something didn't feel right. I wasn't sure what, but it burned inside of me. What was this feeling? I decided to put on an act.

"Aww," I teased, "You have a crush on Flame Prince."

Bam, I felt those words punch me in the stomach, but I tried to ignore them, for Fionna.

POV Fionna

I blushed hot red. I guess Flame Prince was cute, but why was Marshall acting like this. Is it because he doesn't like me anymore? Should I move on? I felt… hurt and confused. I decided to pretend it wasn't bothering me.

"No I don't!" I scolded him.

The bell rung, and me and Marshall walked off to Music Class. Inside, we were switching instruments, which was pretty sad, because I was starting to like the guitar. Ms. Claire gave me a flute, and she gave Marshall a violin.

I couldn't really imagine myself playing this, but I guess I had to try.

**At Lunch…**

The bell rang and I walked out of my fifth period class for lunch. I looked down at the ground as I walked thinking about this morning. I only met Flame Prince, but I wasn't sure if I liked him. I really liked Marshall though, in fact, I love him. Whenever I'm around him, my heart beats faster and I feel more comfortable.

I suddenly felt something burn my forehead. I let out a shriek and fell down. I opened my eyes to see Flame Prince on the ground. He opened my eyes and saw me.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I-It's okay," I said with my eyes locked on his. I stood up and reached out a hand for him.

As our hands touched a shock of fire burned through my body.

"Gah!" I hissed, and I quickly pulled my hand away.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. He stood up and looked at me to see if I was okay.

"No, no I'm fine," I said, trying to hide my pain.

"Would you like to sit with me at lunch?" he asked.

I blushed, "Uh… sure."

I walked with him into the cafeteria, talking about something I don't remember.

POV Marshall

I walked through the halls looking for Fionna, but she was nowhere to be found. I decided to go to lunch myself. When I got inside the cafeteria, I saw Fionna sitting next to Flame Prince. She seemed to be having fun and laughing. I felt furry burn inside of me, but at the same time I felt guilty. It hurt so much that I just wanted to lay down right then, right there and cry. I couldn't just go up to them and ruin it for them, because Fionna seemed somewhat… happy.

I dropped my tray on the ground and ran out the doors, not looking back. I wasn't crying, but I was far from happy. I kept one thing on my mind. _Fionna is happy. _I cared for her and that was why I didn't want to ruin her moment, her moment of happiness. I stopped running, and I ended up in an empty hallway. I stood there and thought about her, Fionna.

I didn't know how I felt about her then, but why was I so mad, sad, and hurt. I thought of her blonde hair and her blue eyes that sparkled even brighter than any star in the sky. I thought of her laugh, her smile, and her happiness. I knew now. I love Fionna the Human.

I suddenly heard fast and loud footsteps echoing in the hall, but I didn't move from my spot. I then felt arms wrap around me from behind. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw white ears, Fionna. I looked down, blushing.

"Marshall, why did you run away?" she asked.

"…" I didn't answer.

She kept hugging me like that until finally I spoke. "Fionna," I began slowly.

"Yes?" she said her voice soft and light.

"I love you."

She was quiet for a moment, a long moment. My shirt felt wet, which gave me a signal that she was crying.

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hey guys! First off, thank you for helping me reach 300 views on the 22nd. Second of all, a special thanks to rainbowmania and Adventure time girl 123 for reviewing when no one else reviewed, it really gave me confidence, thank you. P.S. WRITE A REVIEW PLESE TT^TT EVERYONE THIS TIME XD.

POV Marshall

I sat under a random tree in the forest near my cave. I started playing around with my bass and trying to make a new song:

_Are you closing the doors? You can't take any more? Is everything ruined~ now? No longer friends and everything's different, different. Everything's moving so fast, and I just want to make it last._

I scribbled those lyrics down in my journal, and put my bass down. Suddenly, I heard a noise behind me, and I quickly picked my bass and held it up in a battle position.

"Hey, you might hurt someone with that," said a playful voice.

I paused for a second. "Magic Woman?"

"The one and only!" she replied, revealing herself.

I rolled my eyes and sat down. "I thought you were a bear or some junk."

"So, what's the matter you're song sounds sad," she frowned, and floated upside-down.

"I'm having problems with my girlfriend, I just want us to act like buddies again and adventure and junk," I answered.

"Adventure?" she asked.

"Yeah, fight monsters; strangle pixies," I explained, "adventure."

" It sounds like adventuring is dangerous!" she exclaimed, floating herself right side-up again.

Is this lady crazy? "Yeah, I guess," I agreed.

"Well, if you want danger and tension," she declared, "I'll give you in."

She waved her wand at me and a bright blue light blinded me. I fell to the ground and the last thing I heard was: Now, you guys will fight one another as much as you want.

After that, everything went black.

POV Fionna

I walked through the tall grass to Marshall Lee's house. Suddenly, I felt something jump out of the tall grasses, and I quickly unleashed my sword. It was simply a bunny.

"Dang, you scared me," I laughed.

I put away my sword, and I kept walking. Suddenly, something jumped out at me and tried to tackle me. I quickly punched it as hard as I could, and the person or thing fell down. I suddenly realized it was Marshall that I punched.

"Oh my glob!" I exclaimed, "Sorry Marsh, but you reached my kill zone."

He just moaned in pain. I sat down and let his head rest on my lap.

"This is what you get for trying to scare me all the time," I said.

He seemed to have regained strength, because before I knew it he punched me up my chin. I fell backwards confused and in pain.

"What the heck dude," I yelled, "It was an accident."

"Yeah, but that wasn't," he said under his breath.

Out of nowhere, he swung his bass at me, but I dodged just an inch from the razor-sharp blade that was about to chop off my head. I couldn't hurt Marshall, so I ran. As I ran, I unleashed my sword. I wasn't intending on hurting Marshall, but I was at least going to defend myself from dying.

I stopped and turned around. "What's wrong with you?" I yelled, "Why would you do this?"

"Why not?" he asked, and her swung at me again. I ducked and started to run once more.

Why was he acting like this? Had he lost it or something? No, I know Marshall and he's been stable all these years, so why was he like this. Then, it struck me. He was under some sort of evil spell. I needed help to break it, but who would help me? Maybe I could as Gumball. No, if I led Marshall to the candy kingdom he might break everything in his path.

I kept running, not paying attention to where I was going but running. I then reached to a cliff, a dead end. I skidded to a stop right at the edge of the cliff. I felt a few pebbles underneath me drop, making the ground weaker. I stepped back and turned around.

"Marshall!" I yelled, "Listen to me!"

"There's nothing to listen to," he said, facing the ground with a blank expression.

I sighed and pulled out my sword. I didn't know what I was going to do. I charged at him, but he dodged. I knew Marshall was a good fighter, but so was I.

"I don't want to do this, Marshall," I sighed.

"Yet, who says I don't" he asked, and he charged up at me.

I dodged his blade and charged back at him, my sword raised high. I then slashed my sword, but he quickly used his bass to stop the blade of my sword. He slashed at me, and I blocked him. He then raised his bass and swung it. The blade missed most of me, but it left a cut on my right shoulder.

He swung once more, but I ducked and ran behind him. He probably expected me to try and chop off his head of some flip, but instead I slammed my sword into the earth. I hugged him from behind.

POV Marshall

A few minutes ago, all I could think of was trying to kill Fionna, but suddenly, I felt tiny hands wrap around me from the back. My memory was suddenly clearer, and I remembered, this was the feeling of how it was like in the hallway. This refreshed everything.

I widened my eyes and realized what I had done, and I quickly turned around and hugged Fionna, face to face.

"Fionna, are you okay?" I asked her.

"Y-Yeah, but you're kind of squeezing me," she replied out of breath.

I chuckled, "The same Fionna."

After that, we sat down at under a tree and talked and laughed. I felt like we were finally friends again, but closer.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" I asked Fionna, looking at her sparkling, sapphire eyes.

"Adventuring?" she guessed.

"Nope," I laughed, "well, yes, adventuring, but that wasn't what I had in mind."  
"Then what?" she asked me.

I smirked and grabbed her close, our face only an inch apart. "This," I whispered, watching red spread across her face, a delicious red. Then, I pulled her in. Our lips touched, and I couldn't wish for more. Her lips tasted strange, an undescribable taste. It was a mixture of vanilla, strawberries, and a tropical feeling, so addicting.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note: How's it going guys, it's been a while since I've updated. I hope you haven't missed me TT^TT. I'm really happy with all the support you guys have given, and just as a reminder **REVIEW. **

POV Fionna

Everything was dark, and my heart raced at an abnormal speed. I heard groaning and moaning behind me. I reacted before I had time to even look behind me see what was happening; I ran. It seemed as if I was stuck in slow motion, for the noise grew closer to me. Everything was cold and confusing. As I ran, I saw a flash of blinding gold light race across from me. I skidded to a stop to see what had happened. I looked to see it was the Cosmic Owl. That only meant that this was a dream, and that this was going to come true.

"Fionna wake up!" I heard a voice yell.

I sat straight up in my bed and hit something. "Owe," I moaned.

"Sorry," the voice apologized.

I looked up to see Cake staring down at me.  
"Come on," she urged, "Lord Mono has Kit-Kat, so I'm free for the day."

"That's great Cake," I smiled, and got out of bed. I dressed into my blue t-shirt and skirt. We headed off into the forest of Aaa.

We headed off, looking for something to do. Somewhere in the middle of walking, we laid down a picnic blanket.

"Yay, Lunch!" I exclaimed, opening the picnic basket.

"Save any for me?" asked a voice behind me.

I looked behind to see Marshall Lee. Not really a surprise, actually.

"If you want some red, then drink the color from your shirt," I suggested.

I suddenly heard moaning behind us. I saw behind us a million candy zombies. This wasn't the first time; in fact this was the third time this had happened. I guessed Gumball's science experiment went wrong again. I also guess that they were holding detention at school, because candy people weren't the only zombies.

"Hurry, go to my cave," Marshall ordered.

Luckily, we were near the cave already, but the zombies were gaining on us. They were barely six feet away when we reached the house. We quickly got in, but Cake was still there and she seemed to be transforming. A sweat dropped from her fur and she turned moldy and started groaning.

"Cake, no!" I exclaimed.

I was holding her hand from the door.

"Fionna be careful!" Marshall yelled, and he split us apart and used the side of his bass to knock Cake out of the door

"What the flip Marshall; why did you do that?" I yelled.

"It was either that or let you be turned into a zombie," he explained.

"You let Cake go!" I argued.

"She was already infected."

I sighed.

"We have no time for this," Marshall said, "we have to get out of here; that door isn't going to hold us for long."

He grabbed my hand and floated me upstairs. He then closed the door and covered it with his bed. CRASH! The door to the house broke.

"I carved a face into the wall in the closet!" Marshall said, "Throw bug juice at it!"

I grabbed a carton of bug juice from his desk and opened his closet. I looked beneath his plaid red shirt and saw on the wall a small carving of a face. I poured the juice on it and chanted.

Marshall hurried to the closet and flew me into the portal. I could hear the door to his bedroom shatter, but luckily, we were already inside the portal. The portal started to close and I looked up to see the Nightosphere. The sky was blood red and demon roamed the streets, well, there weren't streets, but, you know what I mean.

"Why are we here?" I asked Marshall.

"Would you rather be back in Aaa?" Marshall asked me.

"Good point, but what are we going to do now?"

"Well," Marshall began, "we can go to my mom and ask her how to reverse the potion."

"What are we waiting for; let's go!"

Apparently, Marshall didn't have to wait in lines to talk to his mom, which I'm glad of, because I'm not a big fan of patience and waiting in lines. His castle was dark and gloomy, with demon guards everywhere. We reached the throne room.

"What brings you here Marshall?" Ms. Abadeer said playfully. She rubbed his hair, and then looked at me.

"Well is this your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Back off, mom," he warned her, "don't get into my personal life."

"Aww," she said, "I'm not proud of mommy's little monster."

"Ms. Abadeer?" I cut in, "we have a problem back in Aaa."

I explained to her about the zombies and how we needed to find a cure to save their lives.

"Well," Ms. Abadeer began, "If you want to save them then I'm not the one you need to talk to; you should go to this warlock's shack. He seems to like the Nightosphere, because he asked me to let him stay here. He knows very powerful magic; here's the map to his shack."

She handed me an old map. I saw that in the car corner of the map was a glowing golden star.

"Let's get out of here," Marshall said and pulled me out of the castle. He seemed pretty upset that his mother babied him like that.

"Sorry that you had to go through that," I apologized.

"Whatever," he murmured, "Where do we go?"

"Well, on this map it seems that the warlock is somewhere at the far end of the Nightosphere," I explained to him.

"Let's got then," he sighed, "It's going to be a long day."

Marshall picked me up and flew us off. Below us, total chaos. As we flew northwest the population of demons dropped to zero. It seemed he northwest was an abandoned desert. We kept on flying until I could see a tiny wooden shack.

"We're here Marshall," I announced, "let's get on our feet."

He set me down on the sand. The blood red sky disappeared into pitch black darkness. I remembered Marshall said that there were no stars in the Nightosphere, for the night sky is simply a black wall. However, the moon shined to give us a sense of direction.

I knocked on the door of the shack, and the door opened with one squeak. Inside was a man in a large brown cloak. He had silver hair and seemed at least seventy-years-old. He was playing around with potions of many colors and jars. Filled with animal parts, at least I hope they're animal parts.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted.

"May I help you?" he said dully.

I explained to him how the people of Aaa were in trouble because of the zombie invasion. He began to whip up a potion. I didn't really pay attention to him though, because it seemed that he had a large collection of sword. It was truly amazing the kinds of sword there were! There were diamond swords, gold swords, ancient swords, and so much more.

"I'm finished," he announced, "that will be seventy dollars"

My eyes popped out in surprise. "Seventy dollars?" I remarked.

"Well, would you like to help your friends or not?" he asked.

"Um, yes," Marshall replied, "but let's just say I'm the son of Ms. Abadeer, and she can suck out your soul and more if you don't give us that portal. Also, I'm a v-"

"Okay, okay," the warlock stopped him, "stop threatening me; it's pathetic."  
He gave us the potion and kept on playing around with his colorful potions.

We exited the shack. Marshall grabbed my hands and flew us off to the palace.

In the palace, we explored the halls until we found a door that lead to a portal back to Aaa. We jumped in and soon found ourselves up on a high tree. Below us were zombies of all species.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked Marshall, "If we miss one, it will start the infection all over again!"

"I have an idea."

He took the potion, and with all his speed ran across of Aaa spreading he potion on the ground. When he was done, he joined me on the tree and sat next to me. His arm was around me, and my heart pumped at supernatural speed.

"Today was an adventure," Marshall said, looking at me with his ruby eyes.

"It's not our last though," I added.

All at once, the sky turned a dark green. An explosion burst above the horizons, and I could hear others shrieking in fear.

"What was that?" I asked quickly and alarmed.

"Oh no…" Marshall moaned, "I've seen this before."

"What does it mean?"  
"The witch is back."

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for supporting me. I really appreciate it, and I love writing these stories for you. Last chapter, some people were confused about who the Witch was. So, if you don't remember from a few chapters ago, the Witch is my gender bent version of the Litch. Sorry for the confusion .

POV Fionna

I raced towards the green cloud of evil, the warrior spirit inside of me awake. Marshall was by my side, and I felt completely confident. I held my crystal sword close to me, but suddenly my surroundings went pitch black. I turned around to see if Marshall was there. Thankfully, he was still by my side, and just as confused as I was.

I could barely make that we were standing inside a narrow hallway. All at once, light awakened. On the walls were torches that burned with amber flames. I heard a small demonic voice arising from the air.

"If you want to defeat me; you must first, get past my labyrinth," the voice challenged. I could tell that this 'mysterious voice' belonged to the Witch. The voice faded, leaving nothing else, no clues, no hints, just a quest of danger.

"Let's go," Marshall said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I grabbed a torch. The flames burned through the darkest black, giving us light through the shadow. We began walking through, what seemed to be an endless hallway.

After more than half an hour, the hall stopped. A door stood a wooden door. I hesitantly reached out of hand to turn the knob of the door, but before my hand touched the knob, the door flung open with one fast motion, sending me flying to the ground.

"Fionna!" Marshall exclaimed. He knelt down next to me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I assured him. I got back on my feet, ",but it looks like this door doesn't want to cooperate."

"Don't worry, I got this," Marshall said. He put his razor sharp bass axe in front of him and charged towards the door.

The door suddenly flung open before Marshall touched it. Marshall tried to push on his brakes, but he flew into the door. The door closed, trapping Marshall.

I quickly stood up and raced to the door, banging on it. "Marshall!" I screamed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Marshall assured me, but I wasn't convinced at all.

"Marshall… I can't do this alone," I cried.

"Of course you can, my little bunny," he comforted me.

I got on my knees, still banging on the door. I couldn't do this alone, but I knew I had to try. I had to be the hero, alone.

"Marshall, please be safe," I pleaded, quietly.

"I will."

With that, I got up, and began walking on the other direction. I turned behind to see if the door had a heart as well as a brain to let Marshall go. It didn't. I then began running through the hall to see if there was another door, or something. I finally made my way to an old ancient door. Luckily, this door cooperated.

I turned the knob of the door and walked inside. Inside of the room were a shelf and two drawers. I opened the drawer to see if there was something to break open the door, nothing. I walked out of the room and began once again, running through the halls.

I suddenly, heard a low growling sound. I stopped. Out of nowhere, the wall shattered out of force of some giant creature. I began to run the over direction. I looked behind and saw the biggest lion I've ever seen in my life. This lion was however different from the rest. It's coat shined with silver, and it's eyes were a deep blue.

I ran the other direction. Behind me, I could hear it's paws bounding after me, it was fast. I kept running, not daring to stop, not daring to look behind. My heart beat to super speed, and my throat was dry of fear. I finally made it to the door I'd entered earlier. I raced inside and locked the door. My stomach was in a twist.

I stood in the corner with my sword gripped into my hands. The lion scratched only once at the door, and I could already see it's claw on the other side. One swipe of that claw, and I would never be spoken of again. If Marshall was here, he wouldn't flown us above the lion. He could've slayed that beast with a slice of his axe. I wished he was here.

The door gave way to the beast. I held my sword high and swiped down. I had bruised it's chin. The lion growled at me, it's eyes staring into my soul. The lion's claw reached for me and swiped at my shoulder. I quickly dodged, and rolled to the other corner of the room. I then stood up and got into battle position once again.

The beast crouched down and pounced at me. I quickly grabbed my torch and thrusted it at the beast's face. The beast flew backwards, as the flame touched it's nose. I ran up to it and sliced open it's back, ending the life of the lion.

If the Witch planned a lion attack on me, what else could she have done? I sighed and walked out, my head down staring at the ground. I then heard footsteps behind me, running after me. My eyes widened. Why so soon?

"Fionna!" yelled a familiar voice.

Both surprise and relief flooded my body. I turned around to see Marshall's comforting, ruby eyes. I flung my arms at Marshall and squeezed him.

"Oh Marshall," I squealed.

"I was looking for you where were you?" Marshall exclaimed.

"Fighting a lion," I answered.

"… What?" Marshall said surprised.

"Long story, I'll explain later."

I then heard a voice, the same demonic voice as the first time. Will the Witch ever rest?

"I see you've defeated my little friend," the Witch smiled, "Are you ready for my next friend?"

"Will you ever rest?" I moaned.

All that answered was a laugh, an evil laugh. I sighed.


	19. Chapter 19 Valentine's Special

Chapter 19 Valentine's Day Special

Author's Note: Yay a special! I'm so sorry I had to cut you guys off in the middle of the Witch's battle, but I just **had** to make a Valentine's Day special (I mean, it is a romance series right?). Have you guys noticed that I write most of my chapters in past tense, but have you ever thought about was happening in the present?

POV Fionna

"Okay it's bed time," I say, closing the book of the adventures.

"Are you serious?" groans Marilee, my daughter. Her violet eyes stare at my intensely as she pouts. For a twelve-year-old she sure acts like a kindergartener. She has long raven black hair with blonde bangs, and pale skin.

"Stop whining," Ferris, my also twelve-year-old son, commands. He has completely blonde, short hair, and ruby red eyes.

"You shut up!" Marilee yells.

I sigh. Yes, these are my children.

"I'll continue the story tomorrow," I promise.

"Okay," Marilee sighs, and she gets up to go to bed.

I watch my children walk into their bedrooms and shut the door. I smile. I take the giant book filled with me and Marshall's adventures. We had made this book long ago, and we had written all of the adventures we had inside. Every night, I read this book to the children.

My mind flashes back to a wonderful memory.

*Flash back*  
Marshall and I sat down, binding the last stitches of the giant book.

"It's finished Marshall!" I announced excitedly.

He smiled at my enthusiasm. "Finally," he said, "a book filled with all of our adventures."

I stopped, and looked at him. "You know Marshall; we still have plenty of adventures to do, and even more in our future."

"You're right," he agreed, and stifled a laugh, "Our adventures will never seize to exist."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

*End of Flashback*

I smile at that memory, because he always kept the promise we had made long ago. This brought me to another memory.

*Flash back*

Marshall and I kneeled down onto the carpet next to the Christmas tree, looking at our children who were nine at the time.

"We have a very special present to give you," I announced with Christmas joy.

Marshall handed them a giant book. Marilee and Ferris looked at the book, confused.

"You can fill in your own adventures now," Marshall said, happily.

"Really?" Marilee shrieked with excitement.

"We have a present too," Ferris smiled. He handed a folded piece of paper.

I accepted his present, and unfolded the paper. Inside was a picture Marilee and Ferris had drawn of the entire family.

"I love it," Marshall complimented, staring at the paper.

*End of Flashback*

I know our family will grow big and strong, and that we would live big happy family.

"Fionna are you okay?" Marshall asks. He flies into the room and sits on the armrest of the couch I am sitting in.

"I'm fine," I assure him, "I was just thinking."

"Don't think too much, you should enjoy the present while it lasts," Marshall says.

"Okay, Dr. Abadeer," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Marshall chuckles at my choice of words. "So, what were you thinking about?"

"Didn't you tell me not to think too much?"

"Fine," Marshall replies.

"Marshall, do you remember when we first had Marilee and Ferris?" I ask.

*Flashback*

I sat down in the hospital bed, hugging the baby girl in my arms, and Marshall held the boy. Her violet eyes looked into my eyes as she laughed.

"What will we name them?" Marshall asked.

I thought for a second. "Well," I began to answer, "I think she should be named Marilee, like your name."

"Then I'll name him Ferris, because your name starts with an F and that's the ride where we used to love to go to," Marshall decided.

"Marilee and Ferris, I wonder what adventures they'll have together."

*End of Flashback*  
"Yeah," Marshall replies, he smiles at me as his comforting ruby eyes stare into mines. I realize that Marshall still has that smile, that smile I used to love so much, and I find myself with the same feelings today.

I stare down at the floor, thinking about all the memories I had thought about.

"Fionna, let's go somewhere," Marshall suggests.

"Huh?"

"Let's do the things we used to do."

He holds out his hand for me to grab, and I gladly take it. He flies us off.

"Where are we going?" I ask him.

"You'll see."

We land inside the fenced area of the amusement park. I stare at the rides.

"Marshall," was all I could say.

"Let's have some fun!"

He took me to the teacups, the merry-go-round, and the rollercoaster. The entire time, he holds my hand. I feel like I was reliving my past, and I feel young.

He takes me into one of the booths of the ferris wheel, and the wheel goes to the top and stops. Marshall and I sit there for a long period of time.

"Marshall, do you still remember that day?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do."

I lay my head onto his shoulder, and the memory of my first day at the amusement park rushes back into my mind. Marshall shakes me.

"Look!" he says. He points to a shooting star in the sky. "Make a wish."

I close my eyes and wish. I wish with all my heart that our love will last forever, that our family will last forever, and that this moment would last. I feel as if I was putting pressure on just one little star, but that was honestly my only wish.

"What did you wish for?" Marshall asks me.

"I can't tell, it's a secret," I reminded him.

"Aww, are you serious?" he moans, chuckling at the same time.

I then realize that I forgot something important, and I close my eyes shut once again. I think deeply inside my head, and wish with all of my heart. I wish that we will be forever happy.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's Note: My time has come… my goal has been reached! I'm so happy, because I got… twenty chapters! I was going to make another special, but I was afraid if I left you in a cliff hanger for two chapters you guys would cut me TT^TT. Anyway, thank you for keeping me encouraged for me to reach my goal! I love all of you and a big thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Love,

TheVivianaXD

POV Fionna

We continued down the path; I was glad to have Marshall back by my side.

"Marshall, what happened back there?" I asked him, trying to start a conversation.

"Fionna, I don't think it's a good time for that right now," He replied.

I sighed. "I guess you're right," I admitted.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Marshall assured.

I hoped he was right; I couldn't imagine what would happen if we failed. We finally made it to the end of a hall, and stood in front of an arch-shaped door. Its handles were shaped to look like tusks, and the door was carved with pictures of roses, dragons, and demons.

"Are you ready?" I asked Marshall.

He nodded once, and with that we turned the handles of the door. Inside I saw a pit of lava and ropes attached to the ceiling.

"Maybe I can fly us above the lava," Marshall suggested, "Hold on." He reached his arm out at me, and I grabbed hold of it.

He began to hover, but he started to drop. Eventually, he fell to the ground.

"Marshall, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, but I don't think I can fly in this type of heat," he replied, and sure enough I could see him sweating.

I looked up at the ropes, and began to back up a little. I then sprinted towards the pit of lava and jumped. I squeezed the first rope with both of my hands and waited until the rope stopped swinging. My hands felt sweaty and I raised my feet up to avoid touching the lava. I began to swing on the rope and reached the second one in no time. I then reached for the last rope and stepped down at the end of the pit of lava.

"Marshall, do you think you can make it?" I screamed towards the other side.

"Yeah, I think so."

I nervously watched him as he swung from rope to rope. I felt a bit relaxed as he reached for the last rope, but out of nowhere I saw him slip and fall. My eyes widened and I ran to the edge of the pit.

"Marshall!"  
No answer. I sat there, shocked and confused. How could this have ended so quickly. I suddenly had a new mission, find the Witch and get revenge of what she had done. I stood up, and blinked back my tears. I mustn't show any weaknesses.

"I love you, Marshall," I whispered under my breath.

As I walked, I began to think of all the memories we have had together. It broke my heart to feel that our adventures had seized to exist. How could an immortal son of a demon die so suddenly? I kept walking as these terrible thoughts shadowed my mind.

I then reach another door that looked like the one I had seen earlier. I reached my hand out and opened the door. Inside I saw the cave of which we had battled the Witch last time. The green pit of acid glowed even brighter than last time and I could feel an evil presence.

I looked around to see if the Witch was here, but she wasn't in my sight. I kept walking, and I began to talk aloud.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kill him?" I asked into the darkness.

I saw a figure form above the acid into what seemed to be the Witch. My hair was messed up and I was breathing rapidly from anger.

"Because love is weak," she replied.

I ran towards her with my sword gripped into my hands. I jumped at her, but I seemed to go right through her. I bumped into a wall behind her and slid down to the ground. I quickly got up and held my sword next to be once more.

"You're pathetic to think that you can defeat me," she laughed.

"You knew I would beat you if Marshall was here. That's why you got rid of him!" I screamed.

"As if, how about I bring back your precious Marshall Lee back and see how much he helps you," she laughed once more.

I saw a figure form next to her, and the figure took the form of Marshall. Yet, something was different. His eyes glowed green and he had an evil smirk on his face. We flew in front of me with his axe held next to him.

"Marshall?"

He swung his axe and me, and cut my shoulder. My eyes widened in confusion and fear.

"Marshall, what's the matter?" I asked.

He held his axe up in the air to swing at me, but I quickly dodged. This was not Marshall Lee… what kind of sick game was this? I raised my sword and cut him in the cheek. I felt a punch of guilt in my stomach. I didn't think I could do this. I couldn't hurt Marshall even if it was a fake, but I had to.

We swung at me, and I used my sword to block his move. I quickly put pressure into my sword and flung his bass out of his hands. At this point we were at the edge of the green acid. I closed my eyes to prevent some pain, and I knocked him off his feet. He plunged into the acid, and I could feel myself dying inside. I already had to see him die, and this was something I couldn't stand.

I fell to my knees and looked down at the ground. I gave up. Suddenly, everything meant nothing to me. I felt a tear flow down my cheek, a tear that I have been holding in since the beginning. I had finally let free.

I heard a bubbling noise and I looked up to see what had happened. The acid had turned as clear as my tear drop, and I saw the Witch melt into water.

"No!" she cried in utter failure.

In seconds, the Witch disappeared from my sights, and then I saw a body float to the top of the water. I saw Marshall Lee. My eyes widened in joy and shock, and I raced towards him. The water was shallow and cool. I carried Marshall back to land, and looked at him. Was this the real Marshall? He blinked his eyes opened to reveal his normal ruby eyes. I smiled.

"Marshall!" I yelled, and I embraced him.

"F-Fionna?" he stuttered, confused, "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

He sat up and looked at me. He was back, and normal as ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Author's note: I know this took a while to upload, but I have writer's block, sorry. I hope this doesn't happen again, but thank you for not forgetting about me. I love all of you.

POV Fionna

I stepped into the hollow entry of the room. The room reminded me of a small hallow cave, and in front of me was a clear pool of water. I slowly made my way towards the water. When I made it to the edge of the lake, I knelt down and stared into my reflection. I wore a navy blue cloak with a hood on. I slowly took off my hood. My hair was messy, and seemed shorter than usual. My hat was gone, but I still had my backpack and regular clothing. My left cheek was scratched. In conclusion, I looked like a mess, but despite that, my eyes still shined with excitement. I touched my reflection and the water where I touched became bouncing rings. I scooped up a handful of water and raised it to my lips. I hesitated a bit, but I knew that it would be worth it.

"Fionna!" I heard a voice yell loudly and urgently.

I quickly turned around to see who had called me, and my eyes went from excitement to terror. I saw Marshall Lee panting at the entrance, and panicked. I slipped off the edge of the lake and fell into the cold water. I opened my eyes, despite the water in my eyes, and saw a bright yellow glow. Something golden zoomed past me at super speed, but all I saw were feathers.

My eyes shot open, and I was in my bed. "Cake!" I called for, but then I realized… I was alone. I sat up and hugged my legs. I had no one to comfort me anymore.

The next morning, I arrived at school earlier than usual. I stared at the green grass glistering with dew. My walking was a slow pace, and I felt lonely. I slowly realized that Cake would no longer be there right next to me. I did have Mar- no… I would die before Marshall's body aged to 20. If only there was a way to become mortal. I've begged Marshall from time to time asking when he would finally turn me into a vampire, but whenever the topic came up he'd fall silent. He said he didn't want me to suffer, but would I have asked him without thinking it through? Sure my friends would die but I would still have him, and a family… why didn't he trust me?

"You look quite gloomy," I heard a voice say from behind, Gumball.

"Yeah, quite," I replied.

"Why so?"

I took a deep breath, "Marshall won't turn me into a vampire; I can't live with him forever."

He seemed to hesitate, but he finally said, "Come with me, I'll help you."

"What about class?" I asked.

"Don't worry," he assured me, "I'm the principal of the school, afterall."

I followed him into the candy palace, afraid of how Marshall would think of this. We walked through the halls until, we reached a door made of candy steel. Gumball swiftly opened the door and let me in, inside was a room of books. Shelf after shelf of books, and in the middle was a gingerbread squared table with four chairs.

"Take a seat," he invited.

I sat down, and Gumball went to a shelf in look of a book. I guess he finally found the book after ten minutes because he rewarded himself with a "aha". He walked over to the table carrying a large leather book and placed it onto the table. He then kept flipping until he reached a page with a picture of a lake in what seemed like a cave. My eyes widened when I realize that it was exactly the same as from my dream.

"This is the lake of immortality," Gumball explained, "Anyone who drinks from it will become immortal, but there is a price to pay. You must go past the guards."

"Easy enough," I said, my voice full of excitement, "where is it?"

"Well, it's underground… under Marshall's cave." He said.

"Yeah…. So that's the difficult part," I said slowly, disappointed.

"Don't worry, you can go right now, while Marshall is in class."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" I exclaimed.

"Sure, hurry up you don't have much time, to find the underground cave you must find the bush with a metal branch," he instructed.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way," I excused myself.

I ran out of the door and down the hall. I was going to finally become immortal. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself, finally. The candy trees slowly disappeared and became forest trees as I quickly ran through the woods. As I ran, I saw Marshall Lee's cave come into my vision. Inside there were thick trees and into my vision came his house.

I stood in the cave, and looked around. A bush he said, there were millions of bushes. I guess this as going to take longer than I'd thought. I roamed through the variety of plants to try and find the one GB was talking about. I finally reached to a branch and felt cold to the touch.

"Finally," I murmured to myself.

I pulled the branch, and stood up. The dirt parted in different ways and revealed a pathway. My excitement grew as I took my first few steps down into the cavern. It was dark, of course, with few torches to light the way down deeper into the cavern. I couldn't believe that I was finally going to do this. I closed my eyes for a second. _Marshall, you won't regret this; we'll be together._

A pattering of footsteps awoke me from my daydream, and I opened my eyes with a start. It was simply a rat.

"What are you doing scaring me, pal?" I whispered to it.

I must've said it louder than I was supposed to because after I heard a bellowing voice. "Who goes there?"

Great… a monster to keep me from eternity.

Author's Note: Oh… my…. God. THAT WAS WAY OVERDUE. I'm so sorry TT^TT. I hope that the next chapter will take less time to update.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's Note: Hey, it's Viviana! First, I'd like to thank anyone who left a review; it really warms my heart when I see that a new person has left me a message telling me how they liked my story. It really keeps me writing. Second, I'd like to send a very special shout out to storygirl636; she has been private messaging me and telling me that she is writing a story and it will be coming up very soon. I'd really appreciate it if you checked her out, and if you don't mind, send her a review or private message from me telling her thank you for her company and support. Anyway, here is your chapter.

POV Fionna

I kept my back against the dusty, stone wall keeping quiet. Hopefully the monster wouldn't notice me.

I heard a nose sniff at the air. "A human," the bellowing voice said, "I haven't seen one in a long time."

I sighed, spoke too soon. I wasn't really a person of stealth, mostly because I'm very patient, but I could tell just by its voice that this was a big one. I peered behind the wall. I saw an opening in the shape of a square, but that wasn't all I saw. He was maybe twelve feet tall with rippling muscles. He was bald and wore a fur vest and brown tattered shorts. In his hand was a gigantic club. However, his size wasn't the thing that caught my attention; what really caught my attention was a single eye that was the color of dirty green.

_Maybe I can distract it_, I thought for a second. I thought of throwing a pebble, but I pondered again. He could smell me. Then again, if he could smell me, couldn't he just track me down at my exact position? Maybe it would take a while for him to track me down. I couldn't stay there much longer or he would find me for sure. Or perhaps, I could blind him. All it would take was one shot of an arrow and it would completely disrupt his train of thought.

I sat down and opened my backpack. I felt relief as I remembered that I had packed a crossbow and a few arrows with me. I took my crossbow out and loaded it with an arrow. I slowly peered behind the wall and aimed for the monster's eye. I then shot the arrow; I prayed to Glob that this would work. It didn't.

The arrow hit his nose. He screamed in his loud voice. I silently cursed myself and made a run for it. He spotted me, and ran after me. This shook the cavern, and I could see pebbles begin to drop down from the ceiling. I kept running to the archway. I got closer to the arch when I saw that a giant boulder was falling, and about to cover the entrance. I slide down, and shut my eyes, hoping for the best.

I felt a pulling pain in my head. The rock had captured my hat and a large amount of my hair under it. I sighed in relief that nothing too bad happened. I then heard a loud grunt, and felt the rock shake. He was going to break the boulder separating us. I grabbed my dagger and quickly cut my hair, and made a run for it. I had to stop him. Hopefully, the boulder would render me enough time to think up a plan.

Then, I saw a tiny ridge, just big enough for me to step on. I began gripping onto the cavern walls to get on top of the ridge. I struggled to get myself onto the ridge, but I luckily got onto the ridge just in time. I saw a wooden club crash into the boulder causing it to fly into millions of rocks and pebbles.

That's when my plan backfired; he spotted me on the ridge. At that moment I equipped my crossbow and jumped down. The ridge was too small to allow me to gain speed, but I was able to jump onto the giant's left shoulder. I gripped onto the fur vest, and tried to stand up. I then climbed onto his head with the support of his ear. As I climbed, he struggled ran around and tried to swat me off of him. He succeeded. I felt a meaty hand slap my body off of his ear. I began to fall, but I luckily grabbed onto his clothes. I used the bristles of the fur to climb atop of his shoulder once more, this time, with a better grip.

I then began to climb up to his head again. When I reached his ear, I equipped my dagger and stabbed him into the ear. I watched blood drip down from his ear, and I shut my eyes in pain as I heard his unforgettable bellowing of pain. I climbed atop of his head and grabbed my crystal sword. I stabbed the sword into his skull. I heard the crystals begin to shatter, for the force was too great. I felt my hands being pierced by the broken pieces. The giant man began to tumble to the ground. I quickly jumped from the giant's skull and rolled on the ground.

I took a minute to catch my breath. My heart was racing at what I thought to be too fast. I looked at my bloody hands, and wondered if the immortal water would cure my wounds. I continued my way down the stone hall.

I then saw a large green pool of acid and behind it was the Witch. My eyes widened and I quickly backed away, but as I did I fell down. I then saw someone appear into my sight that approached the Witch. She had blue sparkling eyes that stayed serious and locked onto the creature. She wore a white hat with bunny ears poking o- it was me. Next to the Fionna was Marshall Lee. I saw the Witch, her mouth moved but all I heard were murmured whispers. I then saw the vampire turn to the adventurer and fight her.

I knew what this was… it was the last time I fought the Witch. What was happened?

"I see your confusion," I heard a voice next to me whisper into my ear.

I jumped and turned to see what waited to fight me. It was a boy about the age of sixteen. He had silver hair and black eyes that shinned like obsidian. His skin was slightly pale and tall.

"What you see here is your worst memory," he said.

"Why?" I asked. He smirked at my confusion. "What are you doing to me?"

"Well, this isn't exactly your worst memory." He said with a smirk and evil look in his eyes. At that moment I felt fear course through my veins, and overtake my mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note: I'm really glad that I've been updating more often, and I hope you guys aren't mad at me . I'm going to keep this note short, and as always I really appreciate a review or a private message. Also, remember to say thanks to storygirl636 for me as I said in the last chapter. Tell her I love her and check out her story which is coming up real soon. I hope you have a good day and I hope you like the story, See you soon!

Sincerely, Love, and Bye, from your author, Viviana.

POV Fionna

My surroundings suddenly changed, the room became nothing but darkness. However, the boy still stood next to me. I couldn't think straight, what was he talking about? I suddenly fell and hit the ground. Where did he take me?

"Would you like to see the worst moment of your life?" he said. I didn't like the sound of that. Neither did I like the way he looked at me as he said that.

My surroundings changed once more, and I was now in a forest. It was a normal forest, however the sky gleamed red and orange, an unnatural shade. Chaos and fear filled my heart as I heard screams of helpless people.

"Where did you take me?" I asked, enraged.

"You'll see."

I saw a wooden cottage and a man. He was pretty around his twenties or thirties and had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. In his eyes, was fear. I then a woman, around his age she seemed to be panicked and crying. They didn't seem to see us, it was if we were in our own little world.

"You have to leave!" he yelled. A distant sound of a bomb in the background made him scrunch his face.

"I can't leave you, please," the woman begged.

"You are you one that will have the child, you have to run!" he yelled urgently.

"Bu-"

"Now!" he screamed abruptly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she hugged him. After that she ran into the woods, but as she did she kept turning back. Sorrow filled the man's eyes and he looked down at the ground in stress. He then ran inside and came back out with a knife, and a riffle strapped to his back. An explosion set out east and he stared at it, and clutched his knife. A green cloud overtook the scene, and I saw the man run out of the cloud.

The silver-haired boy next to me seemed to have been confused as the man had been running right towards him. The man knocked over the boy and began stabbing him.

"Run Fionna!" commanded the man.

I was stunned at first; my legs were frozen in place. Finally my mind took its place and I started to sprint away from them. I felt my body burning and I slowly began to slow down. When the pain became too much for me I stopped, and I lied down. I clutched my body and thought to myself _It will be okay Fionna, it will be okay._

Then, I woke up. I found myself sleeping on the cavern floor. Had I fallen asleep? No, if I took time to lay own I probably would've remembered… right? I stood up and looked around. Perhaps it was magic, after all coming across a wizard isn't rare. I needed some time to think before I began my journey again. I leaned against a stone wall and pondered. Who was the man that saved me? Who was that lady? What did the wizard mean by "the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

I stopped thinking, because it gave me a major headache. I felt as if I was going spiritual and weird again. I began walking into the stone hall once more. I then saw a bright light… I sprinted towards it.

I stepped into the hollow entry of the room. The room reminded me of a small hallow cave, and in front of me was a clear pool of water. I slowly made my way towards the water. When I made it to the edge of the lake, I knelt down and stared into my reflection. I wore a navy blue cloak with a hood on. I slowly took off my hood. My hair was messy, and seemed shorter than usual. My hat was gone, but I still had my backpack and regular clothing. My left cheek was scratched. In conclusion, I looked like a mess, but despite that, my eyes still shined with excitement. I touched my reflection and the water where I touched became bouncing rings. I scooped up a handful of water and raised it to my lips. I hesitated a bit, but I knew that it would be worth it.

"Fionna!" I heard a voice yell loudly and urgently.

I quickly turned around to see who had called me, and my eyes went from excitement to terror. I saw Marshall Lee panting at the entrance, and panicked. I slipped off the edge of the lake and fell into the cold water. My eyes were still open and I stared at the surface of the water. My body did not respond to what my brain was yelling at me. I was just stunned. I then realized what was happening. I was drowning. I opened my mouth to scream, but instead I gulped a bunch of the cold water. I then saw my surroundings glow. I saw my body glow the brightest, however. I panicked and I didn't know what to do. Then everything blackened, I slowly closed my eyes from the brightness. I fainted.

Author's Note: Heh. :P I hope you guys liked that, I'm happy that I could upload this early for you guys, because you people are my world! If you would like leave a suggestion as a review (because honestly I read reviews more often) and tell me what you think should happen next. I love you all, see you soon!


End file.
